My name is Lee (No its Mai)
by Jiang-sama
Summary: Lee is no ordinary teen you'll meet... She's on the run from Shane Kurosawa, a ruthless tyrant who is after her for power. She has had to leave home for her own protection and spends most of her time moving from country to country. What happens when she moves to Wood-crest? And what happens when she meets a certain African-American named Huey who in turn wants too discover secrets
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR THE BOONDOCKS CHARACTERS.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Third P.O.V**

The raven-haired teenager, followed by four armed guards, burst into the family room of Clan Mizushima. Three of the four pairs of eyes that had been studying the map on the wide TV screen turned to see her standing at the door, waiting for an audience with the man who still kept his eyes on the screen.

"Lord Kenshin," began the girl, speaking in Japanese, "what is the meaning of your decision?"

" _Tsk, tsk_. Mai, you know better than to barge into a clan meeting when uncalled for," the semi-grey haired man -Lord Kenshin Mizushima- studying the screen said. He turned, nodding to his colleagues and servants to leave Mai and himself alone. Once alone, Lord Kenshin settled down on the floor at the head of the low table. He directed a place for his daughter to sit.

"Now, Mai, what troubles you?" Lord Kenshin questioned. He very well knew his daughter's answer, knew the objections she would make. Even the bravery she would display despite his position as Clan head.

"Father, I know of the huge crisis with our clan and Clan Kurosawa, with a possibility of war between the two. I also know that for the safety of the clan members, you have decided to send the women and children to the surface. You know that I am as great warrior, and that I am very capable of protecting myself. But why do I have to go as well?" asked Mai.

"Ah, Mai, you have proven yourself more worthy than anyone in our clan. Your bravery, intellect and sense of leadership; qualities are very good especially that perhaps you may someday be head of the clan when I'm gone. But right now, you're a target for Clan Kurosawa. If they eliminate you, or even manage to have you in their possession, the Clan will be headed for disaster.

"You, the women and children are our first priority. Let us handle Clan Kurosawa at this dangerous time"

"But, Father..."

"You will be going to live in the outer world. I'm sure you can cope since your training involved you learning the current customs of earth. Megumi and Ichigo will escort you and pose as your parents. Others will also be there to protect you during your stay. That is until it's safe for you to return," Lord Kenshin replied, hoping there was much authority in his voice. For his heart ached when giving his daughter the order.

Meanwhile, Mai started at the timber table, wondering if there was any way to avoid her parting with her father. Of course he realized that as heiress of Clan Mizushima, she must stay alive and not make harsh or rash decisions. Just as her father was about to speak, she sighed, "I will do as you say, father. As long as it's for the safety of the clan, I shall do as you say"

"I'm so sorry that things had to turn out this way, but the clan must come first, as well as your safety," agreed Lord Kenshin. He stood up, and beckoned for his daughter to do the same. Lord Kenshin examined her, a replica of her mother. Mai's silk hair lay on her left shoulder ;large eyes, the color of black diamonds; a heart-shaped angelic face with a smile that could melt any in-sight, and a petite, almost fragile body that accompanied her good looks. Anyone would assume her weak on first impression, because of her body. But try to attack or ambush her, one is guaranteed a much given surprise. Mai was much stronger than she looked, and despite her having a face of an angel, she was more cunning and cruel than any villain. Just like him; like father, like daughter.

Lord Kenshin pressed an intercom button, and called for Ichigo and Megumi. Within two minutes, both entered the room.

"Mai, you will leave immediately for South-Korea. You will change your name to Lee Kim," Lord Kenshin announced. He hugged Mai, kissed her on her forehead and bade her fare-well. All three bowed respectfully before they exited the room. Even though a part of Lord Kenshin felt relieved, he felt more heart-broken than before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lee P.O.V**

My name is Lee. Lee Kim. I'm now 17. Two years ago, I used to be Mai Mizushima. The Heiress and Jewel of the Mizushima Clan in the land below the surface, Moonrea. What is Moonrea?

Moonrea is an underground mini-world my ancestors discovered around the time of the First World War. And if you guessed right, my ancestors are Japanese. They were people who wanted nothing more than peace and a chance to start over. Our ancestors who discovered Moonrea were Mizushima, Kurosawa, Mori, Oshiro, and Kimura. These men along with their families became the five clans and lived on five separate islands of Moonrea.

For years we lived in peace. We lived as Japanese used to live in the past, keeping old traditions, and making new ones, not to forget the samurai. At the same time, we advanced in technology. In my great-grandfather's time (who was the founder), grandfather aided the clans in bringing animals to Moonrea, and making Moonrea a suitable place for farming as well.

It was decided that my clan be the head over all clans. And clans live their own lives peacefully. However, in my father's time as leader, Shane of Clan Kurosawa wasn't satisfied with my clan as head. A simple argument turned into an on-going battle. When I was five, my mother died, protecting me from Shane's assassins. My father insisted then that I train to be a samurai, in order to defend myself. And since I came out, many attempts had been made to end my life. A dead me meant a war between all clans, resulting in the decision that I be sent to the surface.

But on my father's orders I had to change my appearance.

When we arrived in Japan, Megumi had all our appearances changed; of course with the help of the X-watch. The X-watch is a device I created to change clothes anywhere, at any time. All that you had to do was take a picture of any apparel with the micro-camera, and that image will remain in its database. When you're ready to change, with a flick of a button, a holo-screen will pop up giving you a choice of clothes to wear. Select the clothes you want, and finally, the holo-screen will encase you. Seconds later, you're all done.

Of course on our way to the surface, I had to make a two more for Megumi and Ichigo. I also had to upgrade the watches so that we could change our appearances at will. Megumi and I changed our hair from black to brown, while Ichigo kept his black. My waist long hair became shoulder length, and I was pretty upset about that. Megumi got blue eyes, Ichigo and I chose brown coloured eyes.

Aside from the changes, we stayed in Japan for about six months. Megumi and Ichigo posed as a married couple and took teaching jobs. I was their foster child. I made a few friends and I was already getting used to the place until the move.

Afterwards, we left for South Korea. Even though it was nice to stay in Japan, amongst my fellow people, Ichigo insisted we be on the move. He received news that things didn't look good back at home and that Shane had spies in all islands looking for me. And that it wouldn't be long before he caught on that I wasn't at all in Moonrea.

We thought we were safe, until one evening when we were ambushed by Kurosawa assassins. We barely escaped and have been on the move since. Luckily, we faked our deaths throwing off our scent from our oppressors. Megumi and Ichigo had to change their preferences to a rich family that had to move because of business. On my part, it sucked moving from place to place and having to look over my shoulder in case danger was nearby. But once we faked our deaths, I was just as relieved.

Now we move onto our new home, Wood-crest. Just another eight months for me to turn eighteen and go home. I hope father is okay...


	3. Chapter 2

**Robert 'Granddad' Freeman P.O.V**

"Huey!" I shouted, entering the room belonging to my grandsons. I found a certain Afro-headed teenager seated at the desk, with headphones tucked in his ear, staring at the computer screen. Sighing deeply, I unbuckled my belt, and whipped Huey's back.

Huey jumped up in surprise, whirled around and grabbed hold of the end of the belt. With fury burning in his eyes, he screamed, "Granddad, what was that for?"

I tugged at the belt and shouted back, "Boy, do you want me to lose my voice calling over and over and over for you? How many times have I told you to quit listening to those seminars in your ears and just put it through the speakers, huh?

"Let go of my belt and get your behind outside right now!"

 **Huey P.O.V**

I quickly let go of granddad's belt. I caught a glimpse of granddad leave as I packed away my books with angry emotions getting the best of me. Can't the man understand that I wanted to be alone for once instead of being at his every beck and call?

Once I was done, I put on a black sweater over my white tank top, pulled on a pair of grey sneakers on my feet, and exited my room.

I joined granddad and our neighbor, Tom, out on the lawn out front. Across the road, was a moving truck, off-loading furniture into the newly built house (of which a mansion once stood that was previously owned by former rap-star Thugnificent). Granddad asked Tom if he had met the neighbors.

"Actually, they are really nice folks. A family of three," Tom replied. Granddad scratched his white, woolly hair, wondering why Tom had a worried expression on his face. I hope there's no more trouble with Sara (Tom's wife), I thought. It's been a good two years since anything crazy happened.

"Well, let's not lug around like logs and say hello to our neighbors. Tom, where's your wife and kids?" prompted Granddad.

"Sara's out shopping with little Junior and Jasmine. Sara said she might meet the Kims tonight," Tom replied.

"Kim? You mean the Kardashians are moving to Wood-crest. Shoot, Tom, why didn't you say so? You think we might appear on their reality show?" I face palmed at granddad's stupidity.

"Slow down, Robert," Tom said to granddad, "If I meant 'Kim Kardashian', I would have said the 'Kardashians'. The Kims are Koreans. Look, here come Mr. and Mrs. Kim"

An Asian couple walked towards us. Granddad held onto me, sensing how much I wanted to leave the place promptly after I heard the word Korean. Granddad knew I hated Asians, and that I was currently going through a rough patch. After the 'incident' -that happened in Asia- which was the root cause of my supposed 'metamorphosis'.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kim," Tom greeted, as the couple neared us.

"Hello, Tom," Mr. Kim greeted, shaking Tom's hand. Friendly greetings and introductions went the adults got involved in a rather uninteresting discussion.

As for me, I was trying to get out of granddad's grasp. As soon as he let go, I left the group and went for a stroll down the street, something I rarely did. I walked as far as the tree across Tom's house that was also next to the Kims' own. The men moving the furniture were much focused, and seemed to be working at a fast pace. The furniture was in fact very new, first-hand. Sofas, boxes, tables, all the basic necessities, either they're rich or something very off is going on.

In my opinion, the house was much better than Thugnificent's mansion. Decent and yet sophisticated. As I continued to inspect the house, I noticed a movement by the window. A girl, brunette, was moving from side-to-side of the window, carrying either boxes, or some piece of furniture. Her hair was up in a pony-tail, and from my view, wore a black tank top. I watched her until she came to the open window. She sighed lightly and I followed her gaze to the still chatting grownups.

I turned away from the girl's view and closed my eyes, blocking out all emotions that wanted entrance. I mumbled to myself, "I'm Huey Freeman, I'm cold hearted and I have no feelings"

Repeating it again and again until I felt my mind clear, I breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly. I was going to have to make an effort to avoid the new neighbors. Opening my eyes, I looked up to the clouds, and watched them before roll by for 10 minutes before walking back to home.

* * *

 **Later**

It's now 10pm. I've been studying ever since I got home. Closing my books, I stifled a yawn and did all the necessary preparations for bed. I turned off the lights and walked over to my bed.

Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Sadly though, I woke up two-and-a-half hours later, my instincts getting the best of me. I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion and swung my feet over the bed. I walked over to the window and looked at the stars. At the corner of my eye, I spotted a movement.

A raven-girl, no more than 17, was, training? What weird person is this? I wondered. She had waist length hair and was wearing a white dress with black tights and no shoes on. I was surprised by her graceful and yet accurate punches (obviously meant for pressure points of the body); even her kicks, all rehearsed, as though she was preparing herself for battle.

And that's when my senses kicked in. A stranger. In our neighborhood. At 12:30 am?! I rushed out my room, down the stairs and out the door. But when I got there, there was no one in sight. What the hell, I thought. I ran around, searching for the mystery girl, only to realize she was nowhere in sight.

Angrily, I walked back inside the house, one question going on in my mind. Who is she?


	4. Chapter 3

**Lee/ Mai's P.O.V**

At seven-fifteen, on a Monday morning, I ran down the staircase that led straight to the kitchen. I found Megumi making dumplings, while Ichigo was reading a newspaper.

"Ohayoo," I greeted, in Japanese. The two greeted me back, giving a respectful bow.

I took my new school bag and examined it. It was a navy blue sling bag. Satisfied, I set it down and placed an apple and grape juice box.

From the moment we left the realm -Moonrea- I've had a lot of pressure weighing down my shoulders. I had to make sure that I was ready and strong for the day Shane would challenge me for Head leader. And I'm flipping scared of when that day comes. Will I make it? Will I be that strong? Will I fail?

Megumi must have noticed that I was deep in thought. She broke my train of thoughts.

"Are you alright, Mai-sama?"

"I'll be fine. I guess all the hiding and escaping and training are getting to me. At least we'll be able to stay here for a while. Any news from Moonrea?" I asked.

"No, my lady. I'm guessing the connection is still not good"

"Alright; let me just check that I have everything"

While repeating the task, my thoughts turned to the previous afternoon, to when I had finished unpacking the boxes. I had walked over to the large window of my room and observed the neighborhood below. I saw Ichigo and Megumi in a deep conversation with two men across the street, children riding bicycles...

A movement in the corner of my left eye caught my attention. I watched an African-American teenager leaning on a tree, and by the looks of things, I could tell he was in deep thought. At first, he seemed normal to me; just another teenager hanging out. That was until I caught him mumbling to himself. I concluded that he was either mentally unwell, or he just had a rough day. I continued observing him until he opened his eyes and faced the sky. Wow, I thought, he has beautiful hazel brown eyes. With that thought, I snapped back to my senses and retreated from the window.

My thoughts shifted to later today morning, while I was training. At the time, I had changed to my original self (Mai); however, I kept having this feeling that someone was watching me. As soon as I heard a door open, I dove for the nearest bush I could find. Laying low and trying to stay out of sight, I tried to get a peek of the person who was out. But all I could see was feet walking about. Once I heard a door open and close, I quickly snuck back into the house, and breathed out once I was safe in my room. If Megumi or Ichigo found out about my extra training, I'm pretty sure i wouldn't hear the end of it.

And with that, I stepped down from my train of thoughts and returned to the real world.

 **Megumi P.O.V**

"So," Ichigo began, turning to Mai, "how do you feel about going to school?"

Shrugging, Mai replied, "I don't know. I mean, I don't understand why I have to when I could do home schooling and training"

Speaking in English, I said, "Mai-sama, aside from learning the American lifestyle and its education, you have to learn to live a normal life. You know, to live a life of a girl your age"

"As if anything is normal. I'm not normal, I've far more important things to do than any teenager on this street," huffed Mai. I could see the worry seeping into Mai's face. I understood how Mai wanted to be by her father's side, and not locked up in the surface. But when the Clan Leader makes a decision, it's best not to disobey. Especially if in the best interests of the clan.

Brushing away the thought, I quickly finished my cooking, and dished the dumplings into a container. I handed the pink plastic container to Mai, who packed it into her bag pack. I also made sure that Mai had some disguised weapons in her pack. _Just in case_ , I thought.

"Your car will be available as soon as we're sure you're safe to go out on your own," I said.

"Do you remember your cover story, Lee?" asked Ichigo. Mai nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

"My name is Lee Kim. I just moved to America because of my father's job. I'm unfriendly; a rule breaker at times and have been home schooled my entire life. Due to an eye problem, I have to wear glasses. Okay?" breathed Mai.

She slipped on a pair of black leather combat boots, her bag on her shoulder and pair of glasses on her face just below the fringe so her eyes wouldn't be seen. Ichigo and I examined the new character, looked each other and nodded in approval.

"Now our mischievous daughter," I exclaimed, "it's time to see your school. Wood-crest International here we come!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Huey P.O.V**

"Riley hurry up or we'll be late!" I shouted, while reading a newspaper.

There's nothing I hate more than having to wait for my brother for school. Normally I would go by myself and wouldn't care even a bit about Riley. But Riley had been in trouble a lot lately with Ed and Rummy, not to mention that he's skipping class. So Granddad made me the watch dog.

I turned the page of the newspaper and a picture of her was there. Ming. I immediately closed the newspaper and threw it on the table. The pain was still there. The pain she caused. I closed my eyes and pinched my nose.

I didn't here Riley come down until he spoke.

"Ey man, where the juice at?" Riley asked.

"How would I know? Let's just get to school," I growled.

"What's wrong wich you?"

I glared at Riley and he shut up almost instantly. Grabbing my bag pack, I walked towards the door, Riley trailing behind me.

"It's about time you get your butts to school," Granddad yelled from the living-room, "Don't forget to come home early. We have dinner with the Dubois' later tonight"

"Yeah, Granddad" Riley shouted.

Once we got in my car (Yeah, 18 yr old Huey has a car) I pulled out of the drive way and drove until we reached Jasmine's house and found her waiting outside. Yeah, her dad had called earlier and asked us to give her a ride. Jasmine got in smiling and said, "Hi Huey. Hi, Riley"

"Sup, Jaz? "

"Nothing really. Huey, are you prepared for today's Chemistry quiz?" Jasmine asked.

"Hn" I replied.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Riley and Jasmine got into a conversation. While driving, my thoughts turned to the girl from earlier. Maybe she was from around here.

"Jasmine," I said.

"Yes, Huey"

"Do you know any girl, same age as you waist long black hair and pale skin?" I asked.

"OH, Huey my man. You're already into another! About time, I thought you was gay or something, no homo," Riley commented.

"What?!" Jasmine shouted.

I smacked Riley's head with my right hand.

"No, you idiot" I replied

"I don't know anyone with that description," Jasmine said. I could have sworn I heard relief in her voice.

The conversations ended and we pulled up at the parking lot at school. Maybe it was my imagination and I'm thinking of Ming again. We all got off and headed our own ways. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Huey P.O.V**

I walked into the receptionist's office, wondering why Ms. Higgins (the school receptionist) had called me into her office through the intercom speakers. Ms. Higgins, a plump woman with pale skin in a hot-pink tailor cut two piece suit, instructed me to enter through another door into the deputy principal's office. I knocked gently on the door until I heard a high pitched voice yelling to enter. I entered, and closed the door behind me.

"Ah, Huey," greeted the deputy-principal (Mr. Remolds), "thank you for coming. This is the head-boy, Huey Freeman. Huey, I would like you to meet, Lee Kim"

For a moment, there was a long silence. It was the girl from yesterday, our new neighbor. I replied in monotone, "Good morning, pleasure to meet you".

Lee flung her head back, her shoulder length brown hair following her; she stood up and turned towards me. My mind already made a decision, I disliked her. Lee looked like she didn't want to be here; she wore the school uniform (which was a white shirt, a grey tartan skirt and a zaffre blue blazer) right, except she had on a pair of black combat boots.

"Huey," the Mr. Remolds continued, "Lee here is from South-Korea, she has been home-schooled her entire life. But due to her father's business, she had to move to America. And will be spending her final year in high school with us.

"Lee's needs a guide around the school. Since you've been to Asia for both sporting and educational purposes on countless occasions, and you're the only one in her class with a timetable almost similar to hers, we would like you to be her guide"

"What? Excuse me, Mr Remolds?" I blinked, trying to absorb the shock.

"Yes, Huey?"

"Are you sure about choosing me? I'm busy most of the time with my studies and duties as head-boy," I answered.

"Correct, Huey, that's why you'll be pleased to know that you can have Lee as an assistant"

I shook my head, not believing the situation and its circumstances. Lee sighed deeply, while I wondered when this hopeless charade would end. Mr. Remolds realized we -Lee and I- were both still in the room. He picked up some papers on her table and handed them to me saying, "These are Raven's schedule and list of subjects. Now, off to. Oh, and Huey, tell Ms. Higgins to prepare me some tea"

 **Lee's P.O.V**

I was glad that my story was bought by the deputy and Huey. Huey seemed normal today compared to yesterday; only to be quite the grouch today.

Picking up my bag, I got up and followed Huey. On our way out of the administration area, Huey relayed the deputy principal's message to Ms. Higgins. We walked quietly side by side through the empty hallway.

Stopping, and turning to face me Huey asked, "Yŏng-ŏ/han-gu-gŏhaljul a-se-yo?"

"You don't have to speak Korean, you know. I speak English just fine," I said flatly. For a brief moment Huey looked flabbergasted. He regained himself and replied, "Why didn't you say so back there. You know there are other prefects who could do this job of mine?"

"Look, Huey, right? I'm just new. Since I'm tied to you and you to me, I apparently need help getting around the school. After I get used to the place, I'll gladly get out of your hair. I can tell you don't like people around you and I don't like you because everything about you just screams I don't take..."

"Hey, you!" someone shouted. Both of us looked over. An old janitor dressed in blue overalls was wheeling a bucket towards us. I arched my eyebrows when I noticed he had a golf ball for an eye, alongside his normal eye. The janitor gave Huey a dirty look, and then growled, "Why are you still in the hallway? It's still class time and you're goofin 'round. Get to class!"

Huey began to say, "Ruckus, I'm not..." but 'Ruckus' raised his hand indicating silence.

I managed to pass a smirk at Huey when Ruckus turned to me. My smirk disappeared, as I expected the worst from the janitor. Instead, Ruckus sweetly spoke, "I apologize that this Negro insolence has taken your time. Please go on to your class"

Ruckus passed through in between us and continued on to do his tasks, leaving me to wonder why a man would disrespect someone of his own skin. This is going to be a long seven months.


	6. Chapter 5

**Huey P.O.V**

After our encounter with Ruckus, I continued walking to our homeroom, with Lee behind me. Lee. Coming to think about it, why did she have a Korean surname as her first name? Kim Lee (In Korea, when you address someone, you begin with their surname then first name. Japan too. But I'll put in a few hints so you don't get confused). It just doesn't make any sense. Also, shouldn't her name be in two like Min ho or something. I shook my head in confusion.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of our homeroom door. I walked in with Lee behind me. I gave our class teacher a note from the deputy head and made quick introductions between the two. I made way for my seat which was at the back of the class as our teacher asked for attention.

 **Lee P.O.V**

"Can I have your attention please" the teacher called out. As the class faced front, I quickly adjusted my glasses and faced the ground.

"Class, this is Lee Kim from South-Korea. She's been home-schooled almost her entire life, so please make her feel welcomed. Lee can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Hello. There's not much to say. I'm 17, and I hope to learn from all of you," I said quietly, and nodded by head a bit.

"Ah well, any questions for Lee? Uh, Jasmine"

"Um, why do you have a boy's name?" asked a girl with green eyes and orange afro hair in a ponytail. But her appearance didn't strike me as much as her question, forcing me to think fast.

"My name is actually Lee-Dah. My parents thought it would be creative to have a different name from other kids. Because of that, I prefer Lee," I replied, pushing my glasses up my nose.

A boy with blue eyes and black hair spoke up, "So, you have never been to a school before?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think that has been established by the fact that I've been homeschooled my entire life," I lied. These people will never know.

There were some sniggers from the class. The boy glared at me and I glared back.

"Alright then," the teacher said, clapping his hands, "Lee, you can take the seat next to Huey"

I groaned and made my way to the back of the class. Huey didn't seem to be happy about the arrangements either. I sat down and pulled an empty book. First day of school so far, terrible.

* * *

 **Lee P.O.V**

The bell rang for lunch period and I sighed with relief that English was over. Not that I disliked any of these classes, but I already know these things and I'm far more advanced than anyone in this class. As I packed my books in my bag, I felt a presence in front of me. I looked up to see a blonde with pig tails and orange brimmed glasses look down at me.

"Hello, I'm Tina. You're Lee, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Tina"

"Um, have you been to your locker yet?"

"Yes, thanks,"

"Oh, okay"

I could tell by her actions and gestures that she was a loner. Not the Huey type. Even though I'd been here a couple of hours, I learned that Huey was really popular. No wonder he can be such the jerk. But for Tina, her eyes told me she was the isolated type.

"Can you show me where I can get some food?" I asked kindly. Her brown eyes lit up and she nodded. I got up and we walked together to the school cafeteria.

"Isn't it weird for you to be in a foreign place?"

"Not anymore. Some years ago, we had to move a lot because of my dad's work" Tina nodded as we entered the cafeteria.

"It's quite noisy"

"Yes. Most of the time, I spend lunch break in the library"

Tina bought herself a sandwich and some spaghetti while bought myself salad. We found an empty table in the corner of the room and settled down. I took out my juice box, punched a whole, and took a sip.

"Thanks for showing me here. My guide, Huey, was supposed to do what you did," I said.

"Huey Freeman?" she asked.

"Yeah, the guy who brought me to homeroom"

"You have to be careful though"

"Why should I, he's nothing more than a hothead"

"Not him. Jasmine and her posse"

"Why her? She seems sweet"

"Well she..." Tina was cut off by some whispers, gasps and fan girl squealing. We turned to see that all eyes were on Huey, who was looking around the cafeteria.

"I wonder why Huey's here," Tina said.

I shrugged and turned to my food and picked on the salad. Tina was nudging me slightly. I faced her and she was staring behind me. I moved around slightly to come face to face to the emotionless head boy.

"What do you want?" I asked Huey. He leaned down a bit so only Tina and I could catch his words.

"Football field in 15 minutes" And he walked away. Everyone in the cafeteria started talking about the scene while looking at me.

I shrugged and turned to a gaping Tina.

"What?"

"We're in trouble"

"Huh?" I said confused, as I felt another presence behind me. I was getting annoyed with the whole people behind me thing. Turning around (again), I was greeted by Jasmine and some girls.

"Hi Lee Dah," she said with a smile on her face, but her emerald eyes radiated death.

"Jasmine. Do you need something? And its Lee" I replied slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering, you being new and all, we should hang out more. I could be guide instead of Huey since he's super busy"

"Um, thanks but you shouldn't worry much. I'm okay"

"Oh. Then what were you and Huey talking about some minutes ago?"

I looked between the girls and smiled sweetly.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about. Just that I must follow rules. Right, Tina?" Tina nodded her head and looked down.

"Is that so, well then do take care of yourself and come to me if you need anything"

Jasmine smiled and walked away. I watched her group follow and saw one of the girls nod at somebody.

"We should go," Tina whispered. I nodded in agreement and finished my juice. Just as I got up, I heard some shuffling from another table. On instinct, I quickly took a silver tray and used it to protect Tina's face from getting hit with soggy mashed potatoes.

Silence filled the room as all eyes were on me. "Damn did you see dat?" someone shouted.

I took hold of a stunned Tina and dragged her out of the room. On our way to the field, I let go of her hand and faced her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"That was... Th...thank you Lee," she stuttered, "No one has ever done that for me"

"Is that why you avoid the cafeteria?"

She nodded while facing the ground. I patted her shoulder and walked to the field, Tina trailing behind me.

"I should teach you self-defence some time. And you should walk with your chin up. That way, people don't look down on you" I mumbled. I heard a gasp and laughed.

* * *

 **A quick Riley P.O.V**

"Damn did you see dat?" I shouted. We all watched the new girl drag Tina out the cafeteria. The guys on my table nodded.

"Whoever that chick is, she sure is grabbing attention," my friend Brandon commented. Alex, a blue-eyed dude from Huey's class, came to our table.

"Riley, how you doing?"

"Alex, if there's one thing you never do, is sit at our table?" Brandon sneered.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Riley," Alex growled

"Chill guys. It's ayt. Alex, long time man. Have a drink. Who's the broad?" I asked.

"New girl from South-Korea. Her name's Lee. She's in our class"

"No wonder she has Huey's attention. It's been a while since we had some girl drama," one guy smirked.

"Girl drama? Man is dat all you're worried about? Did you see her moves with the tray? Fast and all in Tina's face'" I smirked.

"All I know is there's more to the glasses. She may have a smart mouth, but when I get my hands on her..."Alex drooled.

We all 'ohhhh' and laughed at Alex. But Brandon's right, some fireworks are on their way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Huey P.O.V**

I was stood in the shade of one of the stands as Lee and Tina made their way towards me.

"You're late," I said in a monotone voice. Lee pushed her glasses up and smirked.

"Better late than never, right?"

"Hn"

"For someone who has lived in a country where 95% of the time no English is spoken, you speak it well"

"I had practice and I traveled a lot. Get to the point Freeman, what do you want?"

"We have a chemistry quiz today. Be prepared," I said, walking away.

Not long after I felt a hand hook on my arm pull me backwards. I stumbled back a bit. I turned to see a terrified Tina and a smirking Lee.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice dripping venom with each word.

"You can't just drop a bombshell and walk away. Have you no moral sense?" Lee retorted.

"And who are you to lecture me on morality?" I yelled, by now my monotone façade had long gone. It was replaced with rising anger. All of a sudden, Lee held her stomach and burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my," Lee giggled, "Freeman, at least you have emotions because the scowl on your face is priceless. Wow, it's been a while since I've laughed. In fact years"

"What?" I said in confusion.

Lee regained her posture and stopped laughing. She gave me a short bow saying, "I apologise for my behavior. I'm often more reserved and don't outburst that much. Go...I mean choe-song-ham-ni-da (I'm sorry in Korean)"

Lee bowed again and strolled towards the main building, dragging a stunned Tina behind her. But Tina wasn't the only stunned person, I was too.

* * *

 **Lee P.O.V**

As soon as Tina and I got back to the main building, the bell rang for after mid-day classes. I told Tina to go ahead without me while I took a turn into the girl's toilet. After making sure no one was in, I locked the main door behind me and opened a tap. I washed my face and stared at my reflection.

At the same time, I was also lost in thought in terms of my actions earlier today. I almost slipped up around Huey and Tina. Speaking Japanese instead of Korean. I made a few clicks to my watch and the blue holo-screen came up. "Show me a status report of my body's biochemistyr," I commanded. The screen flickered and split into two screens. On right screen, were the chemical levels of the watch. That's odd, I thought, there shouldn't be that much adrenaline, explains my behavior. I reduced the adrenaline levels, made a few changes here and there. And after one final look, I was perfect. I'd set a few changes to my personality. Am I really bad juvenile delinquent who is brave and seeks trouble? No.

I'm the respectable heiress of Clan Mizushima. Not only that, I'm the jewel of the clan, the youngest female samurai in my line. I knew my place, I knew myself. Not this fake. Not this façade called Lee.

No sooner had I finished, I left the toilets and headed for my locker. I wasn't worried about the quiz, just the venue of the classroom. Both my chaperons were probably there; and to top it off, I was the only one in the hallway. After grabbing the books I needed, I slammed my locker shut and rushed around looking for the class, I made a turn and bumped into another body and fell on my back side. I rubbed my lower back as an annoyed voice complained.

"What the hell, why don't you... wait a second, you're the new girl,"

"I'm so sorry" I said, mentally scolding myself. I offered him my hand; he took it and got up. I knelt down and gathered my books. Feeling the boy's eyes on me, I asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nah, ayt. So you're Lee right?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled a bit at my response, with his shoulders in sync with his laugh. The kid looked 16, African-American, and had a cornrow hairstyle. The more I looked at him, the more he looked familiar.

"Oo, you got a smart mouth. I like that. I'm Riley"

"Nice to meet you. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a class right now and I'm late"

"Where you headed to?"

I showed him my schedule and he led the way. As I followed Riley, I couldn't help but ask him if we met anywhere. Riley laughed a bit and answered,

"Can't tell can you?" I shook my head. Riley opened his mouth to answer when another voice interrupted him.

"Lee"

I looked up to see Huey, with his faceless expression and that's when it dawned to me.

"You're Huey's brother?"

Riley was about to answer when Huey spoke,

"Riley, get to your class"

I heard Riley curse under his breath as he walked past Huey and bumped their shoulders. After Riley turned around a corner, he grabbed a hold of my elbow and dragged me behind him.

"You're lucky it's your first day. Or Mr. Washington would have failed you," Huey hissed.

I kept my mouth shut because I was in no mood to pick up a fight. We entered the room just as the class was settling down for the quiz.

"Ah, Miss Kim, lovely of you to join us. Please take a seat" Mr. Washington said.

I moved swiftly to the nearest seat which happened to be next to Tina. The quiz we were having wasn't exactly a written one. Just mixing chemicals and testing for gases. Tina and I worked quickly and effortlessly. We testing our final gas when Tina asked me to get one more vile of hydro-peroxide. I grabbed one and headed back to her when a faint stench hit my nose making me loose balance. The vile slipped from my sweaty hand and the gas just worsened the situation.

I began to see many colors, and lost all feeling in my legs. Before I lost all my consciousness, I braced myself for the impact of the cold floor. But it never came...

Wonder why.


	8. Chapter 7

**Huey P.O.V**

While everyone was working on their experiments, I was working on a separate experiment of my own. From the beaker, a faded blue gas escaped into the air but, mixed with the hydrogen gas Jasmine (who was my lab partner) just made. It quickly disappeared and I shrugged at the wasted gas. After throwing out the liquid, I returned to working with Jasmine when a shattering sound drew my attention.

I saw Lee swaying a bit and was about to fall. Everything from that second went in slow motion. Getting up from my seat, I rushed forward and caught her. Everyone crowded around us to see if Lee was alright. Mr. Washington pushed his way toward me and said,

"Everyone get back to your work. Someone get that hydrogen peroxide cleaned up. We don't want any unnecessary burns. Huey, take Miss Kim to the nurse's office and stay there until she's alright. "

I was taken aback for a minute and responded, "But sir, what about my classes?"

"I'll see to it that someone makes sure your teachers are informed of both your absences, go!"

Grumbling, I lifted Lee bridal style and headed for the nurse. _This is really embarrassing_ , I thought, _how much trouble will you cause for me Lee?_

Once there, I laid Lee down on the bed as the nurse checked her.

"That's odd," the nurse said.

"What is?"

"Miss Kim has an irregular heartbeat. Also, whatever she inhaled did make her pass out. Someone must have been playing with a gas around her while she her mask was off. But I'll give her a little something to wake her"

After the nurse left, I walked by Lee side and examined her myself. I felt for her heartbeat. Yep, irregular indeed. I checked her eyes, and was taken aback by what I saw. Irises as dark as a moonless light. I closed them and shook my head. As I was about to reach for her eyes, Lee twitched, murmured

"Oto-san, please. Don't send me away. I'm strong, I can fight. Oto-san!"

At that moment, my mind went blank. Any normal person would find Lee delirious, but not me. Mood swings, eye change, language change. There's something this girl is hiding. And my mind keeps debating on whether I should find out, or just stick with the original plan and stay out of every Asian's way.

While the debate carries on, Lee mumbles some more words I couldn't catch. I move closer, and the next thing I know, I'm down on the ground with a kunai pressed to my neck. And on top off me, is an angry Lee.

 **Lee P.O.V**

I was having a nightmare. The same one as always, the memory of departing from my oto-san (father in Japanese) in Moonrea. Ever since I came to the surface, I never stopped training, or aiming to become stronger. I was trying to tell my father that as I watched a younger version of me accept the fate of my escape to the surface.

"Oto-san, please. Don't send me away. I'm strong. I can fight. Oto-san," I shouted. But he couldn't hear. Soon enough, I was enveloped in a bright light. I could feel my body slowly coming into consciousness, and my skin was tingling. Someone was hovering above me, and my mind registered, _danger_. My eyes sprung open, and I pushed the body to the ground, pulled a kunai out of my right boot and held it to the person's throat. Only it was not just anyone's throat, but Huey Freeman's. I gave him a cold glare.

"Lee, put the kunai away and get off me," Huey growled. I got off him and put the kunai back in its hiding spot. When we stood, Huey said,

"It's detention for almost killing me and suspension for the weapon in your possession"

"It was self-defense. And why am I here?"

"You fainted. And I was told to bring you here. Your mum was called"

 _Why did I faint? I wondered. And Megumi was called?_

The door opened and the nurse waltzed inside.

"Lee, you're mother's here for you. And I've put in a recommendation that you see a doctor," the nurse said.

"Why?"

"Well dear, the gas you inhaled may have given you an irregular heartbeat. But by the looks of things you'll be fine"

 _Irregular heartbeats? What the hell is going on?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Lee/ Mai P.O.V**

"Are you alright, Lee," Megumi asked. I shook my head in disagreement. Megumi gave me a short nod before going to speak with the nurse. Huey was brisked out of the office as Megumi led me to her car in the parking area.

On our way home, I asked her if anyone had been touching my X-watch. Of course, speaking in Japanese.

"Lee, Lord Kenshin made contact before we faked our deaths. He said to make the necessary changes so that you don't act at all like a japanese. And advancing your watch into bio-metrics standards was the only way to achieve it," she whispered.

"What!? Oto-san called and you didn't tell me? Not only that, you made changes to my X-watch? Once we get to the house, I'm contacting him"

"You can't my lady. Contacting him or anyone in Moonrea will alert the Kurosawa of our location and jeopardize our cover. I'm sorry my lady, but for now, nothing can be done."

"So now you keep information from me and mess with my gear!? And you are forbidding me from talking to my father. We have to go back! We have to..."

"Mai-sama!" Megumi cut in. At that point, she had hit the brakes of the car, and I turned to her surprised.

"Forgive me, my lady. I'm only following your father's orders. All he wants is your safety. All we want is your safety. Try to understand that. You'll be 18 soon, and you've barely lived a normal life. Forgive me for tampering with your gear. It will only be touched by you. But for now, trust us. And try to make the best of these upcoming months. Please"

From that point on, I was speechless. I guess I forgot that my real mission was to protect the clan and conserve the bloodline of the leaders. For the rest of the drive, I kept in silence and to my thoughts. Once we got home, I headed up to my room when Megumi said

"We've been invited to the Du Bois' house for dinner. Be ready by 6. Dinner starts at 6:30"

I nodded and headed for my room. There's too much to think about.

* * *

Locking the door behind me, I threw my bag on my desk and began closing the windows and curtains. I made a few twists on my watch and the green light surrounded my body, changing me to my original appearance. Turning to the large mirror on the wall, I studied my reflection. I ran my fingers on the mirror, outlining my face and sighed. Mai-chan I thought, there's no room for error, and you must be prepared for the inevitable.

I changed from my uniform into black shorts and a tank top. I removed the watch from my wrist, set it on the table as I sat down and began working on it. Thankful for the distraction to could forget everything that happened to me that day. Once the task was complete, I did my homework and did research on everything surrounding Wood-crest. Both to know Wood-crest and just in case I got stuck in a conversation at the dinner. When five-thirty came, I took a quick shower and dressed up for dinner at the DuBois household.

 **~Later~**

 **(3rd P.O.V)**

The dinner turned out to be a gathering of the residents in that particular street of Wood Crest. Lee felt out of place amidst the people in the room and felt safest in the corner of the DuBois living room. From her perspective, her 'parents' blended in better than herself as they were socializing with Mr. and Mrs. Du Bois. From the crowd, she recognized Mr. Freeman who was speaking with a young brunette and Jasmine flirting with Huey by the staircase. _I better leave,_ Lee thought, _this atmosphere sickens me._

Lee, quietly slipped out of the house and into the quiet street. Turning to her house, she broke into a sprint, and with the right speed, scaled the wall until she was atop the roof. After making sure no one was in sight, she flicked her watch.

 **Meanwhile...**

Having had enough of Jasmine's endless chatter, Huey gave Jasmine a cold glare and walked out of the house. He headed towards his house when he heard the faint swish of a blade. Following the sound, he found himself in a park and froze. A stone throw away, under the moonlight, was the girl he began to believe was not real. She was wearing the same thing from the first time he saw her, only this time, she had a katana* in her hand. Each move she made was deadly, her focus unwavering. Luckily for Huey, he stood behind a tree, out of sight, observing her samurai like moves.

The girl stopped, and sheathed her weapon. Staring in Huey's direction, she strolled towards him, stopped and said.

"Kore de, dete kuru koto ga dekimasu,"

 **Huey P.O.V**

"Kore de, dete kuru koto ga dekimasu"

I understood perfectly what she said. _You can come out now_.

My mind was at war. The smart thing to do was confront and see what she wanted. A small part of my brain was screaming at me to leave and get someone to interrogate her. I did the smart thing, show myself. I came out of the shadows of the tree and faced the girl of the night.

She studied me, myself doing the same.

"Anatahadare**?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" she questioned.

"You can speak English?"

"Hai***. You can speak Japanese"

"For someone who appears only in the night and trains when no one is watching, why did you reveal yourself to me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, you have a dangerous weapon in your possession and I should be reporting you to the police"

"You amuse me Huey-san"

The girl lifted her head to the sky, and raised her right hand. Before I knew it, she dropped her hand with such speed, and a fog surrounded her. When the fog cleared, she was gone.

* * *

 _ ***katana - japanese word**_

 _ **** English translation - Who are you**_

 _ ***** English translation - Yes**_


	10. Chapter 9

**LEE/ MAI P.O.V**

It had been a while since my encounter with Huey. So far, I had succeeded in staying away from him, both at home and school. Which meant a happy Jasmine DuBois. Huey did his fair share as well, ignoring me as much as he could despite the fact that I was to be his assistant. Though I can't help but feel as though there's more behind the cold emotions he directs at me. I'm yet to discover his hidden secrets.

Aside from that, I continued training with Ichigo in our basement, which was pretty much hand-to-hand combat. Though, as anxious as I am to get back to Moonrea, I'm getting used to my current lifestyle. Tina has been a wonderful companion. We do talk about many things and 'hang-out' only at school. Tina has -on few occasions- invited me to her house, but I kindly declined on each offer. I have to be ready.

* * *

 **Friday Morning...**

On normal mornings, I wake up to my alarm clock in the morning. Apparently, not this morning. I woke to noises and shuffling from downstairs. Taking my watch, I frowned as it was only two-thirty in the morning. I slipped it on and changed the color of my hair and eyes to brown. Grabbing a kunai from under my bed, I tip-toed out of my room and made my way towards the staircase. I heard voices and more shuffling. Slowly, I went down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen, as it was were the voices emanated from. Megumi and Ichigo were by the table, talking, and from the looks of things, seriously.

"Why are you both here?" I asked, speaking in japanese.

 ** _(Note: Following conversation in japanese)_**

Both turned, surprised at my entrance. On the kitchen table, was a hologram of my father, who stared at me with an emotionless mask.

"Father," I whispered, walking slowly towards the hologram.

"Mai," my father replied.

"What's going on here?" I questioned.

"Ano, Mai-sama ***** " Megumi replied, "We are to escort clan members to the Mizushima island in Moonrea"

"It's safe to go back?" I asked.

"Not for you Mai," my father cut in.

"Why?"

"We have reclaimed our borders and have managed to push back Shane's troops. So far, clan members in other lands are back here. We now wait for the family members that stayed in the surface. As for you, you will remain until Ichigo and Megumi return to continue protecting you until your birthday"

All the while my father spoke; I had my eyes closed and my fists clenched. I tried to keep calm, but my anger got the best of me.

"I can't go home!? How am I supposed to feel about that!? And you keep hiding me away yet the truth is evident that I must fight Shane since that's what he wants! I must claim my birthright and prove to Shane and all Clan Kurosawa that I'm a capable leader. But you don't see it that way do you? My clan needs me! And more importantly, I will not let Kaa-san's (mother in japanese) death mean nothing" I yelled.

"Mai-sama!"Megumi whisper-shouted. Ichigo stood there, baffled at my outburst.

"Mai Mizushima," my father began, "you know your duty is to your clan. Whic means your safety is vitally important. I suggest you continue to remember that!"

"That's what you think? You know what, forget it. Let me know when you two get back and send everyone my greetings!"

I marched out of the room and out of the house. I was bare-footed, kunai still in-hand and in a sleeveless blue night-gown that stopped right at my knees. Where I was going, I didn't care. All I knew was that I was frustrated, upset and muttered ancient japanese swear words. I stopped in front of a familiar tree and knelt down. This was the tree in the park when I first spoke to Huey as Mai.

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

Lee checked the area around her, making sure no unwanted company was around. Looking at the tree, she recalled the conversation she shared with her father. For the first time in a long time, she allowed her feelings to pour out, along with her tears. Lee constantly stabbed the poor tree, venting out her anger and anguish. Unbeknownst to her, soft rain drops fell from the sky. By the time the down pour increased, she stopped stabbing the tree from exhaustion, stopped screaming, and her eyes were closed. The kunai slipped from her grasp, and Lee hugged herself. She was still unused to the rain and cold as there was no such thing in Moonrea. Or any form of weather. Everything was controlled to the liking of the people of Moonrea. She smirked at the memory, only for it to turn to more tears.

The rain seemed to stop falling on Lee, but the sound of it was still around her. She looked slowly up and found herself under an umbrella. Stretching further, she found herself staring into hazel-almost maroon eyes, gazing at her with concern. _Those are beautiful eyes_ , Lee thought.

"What are you doing out here in the rain, Lee?" a familiar voice asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm crying alongside the heavens. My mother might be doing the same," Lee replied, rubbing her arms.

"Lee come on, let me help you out of the rain or you'll get sick"

"I want to remain, it's been a while since I've cried. I've never cried this much since my mother's death. She must be crying alongside heavens for me for the kind of daughter I am," Lee laughed.

At this point, Huey concluded that Lee was completely delirious. She had just been uttering things that made absolutely no sense. As he was about to respond, Lee's upper body slumped to the ground with a soft thud. For a moment Huey panicked. What was he going to do with her in this state?

* * *

 ***(sama - a japanese honorific used when addressing someone of a higher status)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lee/ Mai P.O.V**

 ** _~DREAM~_**

 _I was home, but everywhere I looked, there were bright flames destroying everything in its path. I ran, looking for my family. Suddenly, my body stopped on its own. In front of me was a deep hole, and in it were the lifeless bodies of my clan. I screamed, in agony and I could feel a presence behind me. I turned around; tear stained with a katana in hand. In front of me stood Shane, holding my father by his hair._

 _"Time's up girl" he sneered, before running his katana across my father's throat..._

 ** _~End Dream~_**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

Lee woke up screaming, clutching her throat. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was brought in a hug. She cried on a shoulder and hugged the person for dear life. After a few minutes passed, Lee calmed down and opened her eyes. The light from the window blinded her a bit as her eyes slowly adjusted. Lee began to take notice of her surroundings, but more importantly, the arms she was in.

She immediately pushed the body of the bed and stuttered, "Huey?"

 **Huey's P.O.V**

I gave Lee a blank look and she a confused one. Silence hung over us.

"What's going on? Why are you in my room?" she demanded.

"You're in my room Lee," I replied, standing up. Lee looked around the room. I watched her as the realization dawned on her face.

"What day is it?" she whispered.

"Saturday"

"What happened?"

"I found you at the park yesterday. You had a fever so I brought you here first, considering the immediate attention you required. Granddad asked your parents for you to remain here at least until the fever broke. Your mother was here the entire time; though she left about an hour ago to freshen up. She was worried about you"

"And school?"

"We told them you were sick. You're not used to cold weather, huh?"

For the next five minutes, Lee remained silent, staring into space. I began to tidy up Riley's side of the room, seeing as he would never do it himself, even with a girl around. I heard shuffling and turned to see Lee shakily get up from my bed.

"I need to go home," she mumbled, "thanks for taking care of me"

I didn't respond and kept to my thoughts, replaying the events of the past two days. Just as she reached the door, I grabbed Lee's shoulder and sat her down on Riley's bed. Lee gave me a stunned look which quickly turned to a look of annoyance.

"Let me go, Freeman!" she snapped.

"First off, have you any idea the weird things you say when you're delirious? You said your mother's dead. In your sleep you keep calling for your father, begging him to let you stay who knows where, except you say it in japanese and yet you claim your Korean. You speak as though you're some sort of warrior. You say and do things that don't make sense. Who are you?"

Lee shoved my hands of her shoulders and stood up, replying,

"These accusations you have are beyond ridiculous. My mother's alive and I have never had to beg to stay anywhere except home. I had to learn japanese considering my family and I have vacations in Japan! Get your facts straight Freeman. And a warrior? I don't even know the first thing about being one"

"What about this?"

I showed her the black kunai. Lee grabbed it from my grasp.

"I bought it during one of my holiday stays. Stop being paranoid and stay out of my business!" Lee yelled. She stomped out the door and banged it closed behind her.

* * *

 **LEE/MAI POV**

As soon as I entered my house, Megumi and Ichigo were already in front of me, bowing in greeting, but I didn't acknowledge them and went up to my room instead. I changed back to my original appearance, and after selecting an outfit for the day, I headed to my bathroom to take a long soaking warm bath.

My body relaxed a few minutes into the soak, but my mind didn't. The conversation I had with Huey kept replaying in my mind. I was thankful for the comeback lies. But the fact that I say things without any intention to. More importantly exposing my world while I'm unconscious was very serious. In fact, I recall Megumi asking why I've been talking in my sleep recently. I began searching in my memory, and my eyes widened. The first day at school, the Chemistry class. Huey.

I scowled. Huey Freeman, you're one dangerous fellow.

* * *

 _ **SPECIAL INSERT...**_

 ** _MOONREA_**

 ** _3RD P.O.V_**

 _A guard knocked on a steel door, and entered inside. He stood in front of a man seated on a throne and gave a short bow._

 _"My Lord," the guard began, "all troops have been withdrawn. Members of the Mizushima clan have been spotted returning to the Mizushima island. Though, no word of the clan jewel, Mai"_

 _The seated man nodded and stroked his brown moustache in a dignified manner as he was in deep thought. He lifted his stony grey eyes to the guard and spoke,_

 _"Keep the facade going. We almost brought the anger of the other clans upon us had it not been the insistence of that Kenshin. Always looking for a peaceful solution. Let them believe that we're ready to deal with the error of our ways. Assassination won't be an option now. But, have a few of our elites follow anyone leaving the surface. I believe the heiress is alive. Bring her to me. Alive. If she marries my son, tradition will take over and the Kurosawa clan will rule as it was always meant to be"_

 _"Yes, Lord Shane"_


	12. Chapter 11

**LEE/MAI P.O.V**

 ** _One month_**. For a month I had been undoubtedly sleep talking and uttering truths about my world in both a delirious state and in my unconscious state.

 _ **Two weeks**_. All it took was two weeks to affirm my suspicions that I had some unknown substance in my bloodstream.

 ** _Three days_**. It took me three days to ascertain the culprit and go give him a piece of my mind.

Huey Freeman, you now face the wrath of the Jewel of Clan Mizushima.

* * *

 **Huey P.O.V**

It was a late Tuesday afternoon. School was out, and after school activities were in progress. Seated alone in one of the classrooms, I had open a few chemistry books to study. I was waiting for five-thirty. That time meant Riley and Jasmine would have finished with their activities and we could get out of here.

Standing up, I stretched for a bit and walked towards the window. The hairs on the back of my neck stood, sending warnings of danger. I massaged my neck a bit and instinctively, my head moved to the left. Wedged in the wall was an unmistakably familiar black kunai. Whirling around, I blocked a punch aimed for my head. In the next moment, everything that happened was too fast for me to register.

I was pinned to the ground, with a knee pressed to my chest and a cool blade to my neck. My eyes slowly cracked opened and I looked up. A feeling of _de ja vu_ washed over me as I glared at my attacker.

"What do you think you're doing, Lee?" I growled.

"Funny you should ask, Freeman. The better question is what were you thinking? Testing your chemicals and not care who gets affected by it?" Lee snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well then allow me to tell you a little story. I for one, never sleep talk or utter complete nonsense in a delirious state of mind. In fact, all was good and bright in the world until the day you played around with those chemicals of yours the first time I got here. Any click in your memory?"

I remained silent, but I started to recall the events of that day. Before I could respond, Lee cut in,

"I got affected by it and I haven't had peace. And then you come a long and accuse me for the most insanely things"

"So it was a slight miscalculation…"

"Which you're going to fix by making a proper antidote," Lee cut in.

"Why can't you just go to a hospital?"

"Because Freeman, it's your mess and you're going to clean it up!"

Thick tension hung heavy in the air. Lee and I were head on in a glaring contest. Lee stabbed floor near my head with the kunai and growled,

"You will perform this task without hesitation or…"

She leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "I'll be back and it won't be the ground that tastes my blade"

Lee pulled out her kunai and stood up. She pulled out the second kunai from the wall and left the room. I got up into a sitting position and replayed the last 15 minutes. It had been a while since I'd been threatened by anyone. I shook my head. I knew she was trouble. Then again, the gas thing wasn't entirely my fault. We were making gases that day and my side experiment was just a truth serum I attempted on making. I better amuse Lee for now and see if it's not just a trick she's playing on me. You can never be too careful with Asian girls. Ming taught me that. One thing is certain though, my skills are rusty.

A while passed and my phone rang. I lifted myself to my feet and took my phone from the table.

"Hello"

"'Ey, Huey, where you at? Me, Cindy and Jaz have been waiting for you at the car"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and told Riley I'd be down soon. Packing my books quickly, I rushed out of the classroom and went out to the car park.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

It was seven-thirteen in the evening. Huey was seated at his desk reading the news on the internet. He already made a resolve to not take Lee's threat seriously. A lot of people talked in their sleep, how was she any different? It wasn't like it was life threatening. Unless…

His trail of thought stopped when Riley entered the room with a smug look on his face. He removed the sweaty blue basket clothes he had on and replaced it with his trademark outfit, a white vest and a pair of faded jeans. As he collapsed on his bed, Huey asked what he was so happy about (not that Huey cared).

"I have a feeling things are going to be a lot interesting today," Riley voiced.

"Granddad did something stupid, didn't he?" Huey asked rhetorically. Before anymore was said, the door to their room opened and waltzing in was their grandfather. Following Granddad, and dressed in a tartan shirt and a black jean skirt that reached her knees with net stockings and combat boots, was the source of all Huey's woes. Lee.

"Boys," Granddad began, "Mr. and Mrs. Kim are currently on vacation for their anniversary, so Lee will be staying here with us for a few weeks"

"Why couldn't she stay with the Dubois'?" Huey growled with fury undeniably laced in voice.

"Because, we are friendly neighbors and that's what neighbors do and because we took care of Lee well the last time. Not to mention the nice amount of money they left to take care of their angel," Granddad countered.

"But, Granddad…"

"Boy, shut up! We have a guest here," Granddad bellowed. Turning to Lee, he sighed and said, "Don't mind him dear. He's just grumpy. Now you make yourself comfortable because our home is yours. Now y'all talk and play nice while I go buy us some take-out"

 **Lee P.O.V**

Following that, Granddad escaped the room. Riley wasted no time and asked me about the living arrangements.

"It's okay really. I'm used to sharing living spaces with males," I replied.

"Hold up, you've shared a room with a dude?"

"Yes, back at home"

Riley stared at me with wide eyes. Back in days training with as a samurai, I was the only girl but wasn't to be given any special treatment. Thus it meant sharing with boys. But I was never vulnerable or anything. I did my fair share of butt kicking and was quit the bad-ass.

I smiled to myself at the memory when Huey deadpanned, "Didn't you say you were home schooled?"

"I did. What I meant was I've had to share with my cousins a few times," I quickly explained. The lies I tell for Moonrea.

"Why you gotta be like that, Huey? Not everyone should be treated like a thug or criminal" Riley retorted.

"Don't mind Huey. I'm used to him acting as though I've committed a crime that I don't even remember doing? Perhaps we have met in a previous life and I must have done him wrong then" I said, speaking the final sentence softly to myself.

"Previous life?" Riley asked, curiosity adorning his face.

"Reincarnation"

Riley facial expression morphed into a slightly confused one.

"When you die you're your spirit gets reborn and you come back as a baby," Huey deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is it with that voice?" I mumbled.

"Were you talking to me?" Huey hissed.

"No I wasn't. And I hope you're busy with that antidote"

"Why don't you go to a hospital?"

"Because you made the thing"

"You know, a lot of things about you don't make sense…"

"Again with suspicions," I cut in, "why don't you just drop it?"

"Why should I when a lot about you don't make sense at all? Why so desperate and insistent? What are you hiding?" Huey bellowed.

"What is your problem?" I snapped, clenching my hands into fists.

"My problem? I have a problem. With your constant lies and deceit, how can you accuse me of that? You don't know me so back off, Ming!" Huey shouted.

Huey froze up at his final statement, got up, left the room and banged the door shut behind him. The silence was extremely noticeable in the room. Riley rubbed his forehead and lay back on his bed while I stood awkwardly. Nonetheless I couldn't help myself but ask who Ming was.

"Ming was a close friend of Huey's. I never really got what happened but after a kickball tournament they were no longer friends and since then, Huey's been colder than before and developed a deep hatred for Asians"

"Oh," I whispered.

"Don't mind Huey. He's always been weird. But I never thought he could blow up like that"

After conversing for another twenty minutes, I left the room and entered the one I would be staying in. Riley was a nice guy. Very out-going but immature too. Huey was different. He just hid too much, kept deep grudges and was way too guarded. Not that I care. Staying at the Freeman house was my idea so I watch Huey and make sure he made that antidote. Not that I needed it anymore. The serum seemed to be wearing off, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

But still, Huey's hate for Asians was simply ridiculous, that is, if Riley's story was true anyways. It never hurt to dig information right?


	13. Chapter 12

**Huey P.O.V**

After leaving my brother and Lee, I went up to the roof. I laid back and watched the moon. The argument with Lee left me in an emotional turmoil. _Was I really that horrible a person? Am I not justified to feel the way I after Ming. Ming, who gained my trust, was my first girlfriend and broke my heart. Were my actions not justified based on those reasons?_

I sighed and looked onto the stars scattered across the sky. My actions as of late have been to protect myself. _Wasn't it the right thing to do?_ I might as well take responsibility and make that antidote for Lee. I was irrational and too suspicious for no good reason. The sound of a car drew my attention and I watched Granddad turn off the engine. Looks like its dinner time.

* * *

 **Time skip after dinner..**

 **Lee P.O.V**

Dinner had been painfully awkward, especially for Huey and myself. For one, neither of us spared each other a glance and maintained silence. Only Granddad and Riley conversed, leaving us to ourselves. After dinner, I offered to clean up while Riley and Granddad went off to watch television.

I stood at the sink washing the glasses and cutlery.

"I'm sorry," Huey whispered.

I was so stunned I dropped the glass in my hand, and only came to my senses when I heard the glass break. Blinking, I knelt down to pick the pieces of the broken glass. Huey did the same but with a small plastic bag and I put the glass shards in. Once we were done, I mumbled 'thank you' and returned to washing the dishes. My mind was at war. Why the apology? Shouldn't I be the one apologizing? I heard Huey throw out the plastic and turn to leave. But before he could leave the room, I stopped him, surprising even myself with the words I said.

"I too would like to apologize for my behavior as well, Huey. I… my actions are often out of turn and very unnecessary. And also for holding my weapons at your neck which could have ended disastrously," Lee apologized.

"It's okay," Huey replied. Silence hung heavy in the air as we stood, staring anywhere but each other.

"The kitchen's clean now" I chirped nervously.

"Yeah," Huey responded. A few minutes of silence followed.

"This is awkward," I commented.

"Very. I'll just go ahead and make that antidote"

"Huey, you don't have to make that antidote. I think the effects are wearing off. Maybe a little slow for my taste, but I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? This may be the last time I'm this…'agreeable'"

"I'm sure I've bothered you enough. I've been to out of character anyway. You just go about your life, and I will mine"

"Well, good night, Lee"

"Huey," I asked, "Ming, was she just a close friend of yours?"

I looked up to see Huey's back faced to me. He sighed and replied a quiet 'no' before leaving the room. Which left me to wonder and piece the little puzzle together. Whoever Ming was, she broke Huey's heart.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

For the next week and few days, life at the Freeman household had been somewhat unexpectedly normal. Normal being the usual daily routines of the Freemans plus the presence of a female. Lee had helped Granddad cook a few meals and became quick friends with Riley. As far as Huey was concerned, the silent truce was still solid and they managed a few 'civilized' conversations.

However, Jasmine was not pleased with the developments at the Freeman household. She felt threatened every time Lee was around. Moreover, Lee accomplished a somewhat stable friendship with Huey in a few days what she worked accomplish in the few years she had known Huey. Her friends tried to comfort her, assuring Jasmine that Huey had a grudge against Asians and there wasn't anything to worry about. But Jasmine wasn't convinced.

Jasmine had the last straw, when Lee was seated in the shotgun seat of Huey's car, and Riley was relaxed about sitting next to her at the back. It was time to settle things and draw the lines.

It was a Friday afternoon when Jasmine found Lee stretching in front of the garage. For Jasmine, the time had come to release her inner 'funk'.

"Hello, Lee," Jasmine greeted.

"Jasmine," Lee replied, "If you're looking for Huey, he went out to see Mr. Wuncler, but should be back soon if you wait"

"I'm actually here to see you, Lee"

Lee stopped stretching and stood straight to face Jasmine.

"I'm surprised you want to see me. Is something wrong?" Lee asked.

"Actually yes. I was hoping you could stay away from Huey. I don't like you hanging around him. You're nice but he's mine and you should know by now that he's off limits!"

"What makes you think I desire him in such a fashion? In fact, since when was he yours?"

"Look, don't act all high and mighty. I've tolerated you long enough. It would be appreciated if you do as I say or things will get ugly for you," Jasmine threatened.

"Jasmine, I have no romantic interests in Huey. So you can't accuse me of something that doesn't even exist. The relationship I have with Huey is on an acquaintance level and I'm pretty sure he has no interest in pursuing me either. So, don't come saying things that could get you in trouble. And just so you know, you aren't exactly a threat to me in any way or situation. Good day"

As Lee turned away, Jasmine cried out in frustration and lunged at Lee. Having anticipated this, Lee swiftly moved to the left to avoid Jasmine's hands that were out to grab Lee from behind. Jasmine aimed her punches and kicks at Lee, only for them to meet air. Lee had expertly dodged each attempt while trying to reason with Jasmine.

"I see you are a beginner at karate. You have great potential, just you need to channel your energy elsewhere," Lee complemented, while blocking Jasmine's upper cut with her arm.

"Just shut up! It's all your fault! I couldn't have Huey because of Ming, then that mystery girl he mentioned, and now you!" Jasmine screamed, swinging her foot.

"Jasmine, you don't have to do this"

"Why won't you stand still?" Jasmine lashed.

"Why won't you stop?!" Lee retorted, lowering her body to a defensive stance. Just as Jasmine was going for one more move, a hand held her fist in place. She looked up to see Huey with a disappointed look on his face.

"Huey," a stunned Jasmine stuttered. Lee stood up straight and casually dusted her training pants as if nothing happened. Huey dropped Jasmine's hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, on the other hand, Jasmine stood embarrassed to be caught in such a state.

"Obviously this was not a friendly spar. Will someone care to explain what's going on?" Huey asked, already in interrogation mode.

"We were having a, what's it… girl talk nothing more," Lee lied. Jasmine and Lee were surprised by Lee's response.

"Jasmine," Lee began, "perhaps we can spar again sometime. Of course, you'll probably need to learn more if you ever want to beat me. See you in the house Huey"

Lee strolled into the house leaving the two alone. She had no time for little girl drama and the typical teenage crushes girls of her age went through. As for Jasmine, she was wondering how to escape the current fix she was in. Technically, she's the one who initiated the fight, but she was the victim if things were seen her way. I'll just tell him how I feel, Jasmine thought, I can't let him slip through my grasp anymore.

"Look Huey, I don't know why Lee lied but I'm going to tell you the truth. Huey, I love you and I have been for a long time now. I've been by your side all these years and I hate that you won't even look at me. Why, won't you?"

"Jasmine," Huey replied, "I can never look at you the way you want me too. I see you as a friend. Nothing more. I don't think I could ever return what you feel for me"

Huey turned to walk away, but Jasmine hugged him from behind. He could hear the choked sobs and sighed.

"It's not fair," she sobbed, "I've done a lot for you and changed myself to be more appealing to you. It's just not fair!"

"Jasmine, I'm sorry, but what you're hoping for, what you're asking for, I can't give it to you. What you're calling love is just an impossible fantasy. In fact, I really am disappointed of the lengths you would take for the love you claim to have for me, despite it being admirable. Its better we remain friends"

Huey removed Jasmine's hands from his body and gave Jasmine a hug, mumbling a soft sorry before walking her to her house and leaving her on her porch. Never had Jasmine felt so defeated and empty. Huey, she thought before entering her house. It wasn't over. Huey would come back to her. One way or the other.

* * *

 _ **SPECIAL**_

 _ **This is a week and three days after Megumi and Ichigo leave Lee. They had been securing clan members from a few places in Asia, before leaving for Moonrea from Japan.**_

 _Megumi and Ichigo gave a short bow after greeting Lord Kenshin. After the usual pleasantries, Megumi and Ichigo went ahead to report of their missions. The first being the safe return of the clan members to the Mizushima clan's island from the surface. And the important current mission, the safety of the heiress. As soon as the briefing was over, Lord Kenshin excused Ichigo, wanting to speak to Megumi alone. It was after the door slid closed that Lord Kenshin asked, "How is she?"_

 _"Mai-sama is doing her best to adapt to the best of her ability. But she misses you, the clan and is quite adamant about returning to Moonrea," Megumi responded._

 _"Has she adapted to the lifestyle befitting her age?"_

 _"In some ways. But she tends to withdraw. She just acts as her alias, Lee, but only when necessary. But I'm concerned for her. Mai-sama's goal driven and thinks of becoming stronger and making sure she's prepared for the battle between herself and Shane. I honestly hope it doesn't come to that"_

 _"I see," Lord Kenshin murmured. Lord Kenshin thought for a while and said,_

 _"Make sure she's prepared for anything. And she should enjoy the life there while it lasts. My daughter deserves better than the life fate has granted her. Prepare to leave for the surface. And bring my daughter home after her birthday. Understood?"_

 _Megumi nodded and left the room. Lord Kenshin rubbed his temples. Why did he feel as though the peace he hoped for was far from his reach?_

 _The following day, Megumi and Ichigo left Moonrea and began their journey to the surface. On their arrival, they continued to the States, unknown to them of the pursuers following them. It was only while driving towards Wood-crest that they were ambushed before they could even get the chance to change to their disguises._


	14. Chapter 13

**3rd P.O.V**

On a late Saturday afternoon, Lee was in her room staring out the window giving her the perfect view of her house. She was wearing grey khaki trousers and a dark blue turtle neck t-shirt. The two weeks her 'parents' were supposedly gone was coming to an end.

Also important to note that it had been a day since the friendly fiasco with Jasmine. She laughed a bit at that incident. One had to admit, Jasmine had guts and the right kind of energy. All Jasmine had to do was channel that energy elsewhere and she could be a successful person in life. While Lee kept pondering over the week's events, she heard soft rap on her door, and someone enter.

Huey strolled across the room and leaned on the other side of the window, giving him room to both look out the window and face Lee. From Lee's view, he was wearing a black track suit. Surprisingly, Huey had his hair up in a 'manly' ponytail.

"You want to talk about something?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Huey replied. He turned to Lee and simply said "Come with me"

Lee was confused but followed Huey nonetheless to the back yard. She watched Huey unzip his jacket and throw it on the ground, and remained in a white vest. Huey then dropped into a fighting stance, and gave Lee a look spelling 'what are you waiting for'.

Regardless of the obvious actions Lee openly voiced her curiosity towards Huey's actions.

"Yesterday I watched Jasmine fight you. You avoided and blocked every move that Jasmine threw at you. I want to see how far your skills go"

"You could have asked," Lee smirked, moving into a defensive stance, "come on then"

For the next half hour, the spar became somewhat intense. Neither was close to winning, but they weren't losing either. Both teens were impressed with the other skills, and often dropped a comment, but as far as they were concerned, they had to finish it. Lee and Huey jumped away from each other to catch their breaths. Huey watched Lee flex her fingers as he popped his muscles.

"That wasn't so bad," Lee breathed, "for a warm up. Ready for round two?"

"Sure," Huey smirked. They went right back to their sparring session, except this time it was more rigorous than before. However, as fifteen minutes lapsed, Lee changed her fighting style. Instead of the usual kata, she aimed her two fore knuckles for Huey's arm-pressure points. Not only that, her fighting style clicked a chord in Huey's memory.

Huey faltered for a moment, giving Lee the precise moment to make his left arm go limp with two hits. That seemed to make Huey jump back to reality as he finally remembered the piece of memory. Regardless of his limp arm, Huey somehow managed to pin Lee on the ground, straddling her to keep her from moving her body, and using his right arm to pin down her arms.

"I guess you win then," Lee gasped, an evident smirk on her face.

"Where did you learn that?" Huey growled. Lee tilted her head.

"Learned what?"

"Where did you learn that fighting technique that involves pressure points?"

"I was taught at… why are you asking me this?"

"Who is she, the girl with the sword?"

"Who now?"

"A girl, about your age, height and has black hair"

"Huey, I have no idea who you're talking about"

"You did the exact same moves in the exact same arrangement she did. What exactly are you hiding, Lee?" Huey bellowed. Lee inwardly panicked, Huey was at it again. She had to get out of this situation.

"Huey, could you please stop this? A lot of people in the world can block pressure points. And didn't you meet this girl at the park at night? Did anyone see her, because as it looks, you're the only one who has claimed to see this girl," Lee retorted. She shoved Huey off her and got up. Lee turned to leave when Huey grabbed a hold of her hand and spun her towards him. If this situation was under any other circumstance, Lee would have blushed; but at this point, all she felt was anger and anxiety.

"I never told anyone I met her at the park or that it was at night. How did you know unless you were there? You know her don't you? That's why you were persistent on having the antidote made. Because you know her, don't you?"

"I… I…urgh! If you must know, I followed you when you left the house. I happened to be outside. And even if I knew her –which I don't- what are you going to do about it, huh? Give her a warm welcome? Oh wait, make her another suspect like you are doing to me? If your life is that boring, maybe you should join a police force or something. They have real suspects there!"

"I…" Huey stuttered. What was he thinking? Huey released Lee's hand and Lee rubbed the area where Huey grabbed and stomped off quietly. While he began to reason logically with a side dish of guilt. It was going to be quite the evening.

* * *

 **Mai/ Lee P.O.V**

Sighing, I realised that one more minute and I would have spilled out everything. Finally safe in the four walls of my room, I locked the door, shut the windows and draw the curtains closed. I fell on the bed and faced the ceiling; I hadn't even bothered with turning on the lights. My mind continued with assessing the events of the afternoon. Aside from the improvements I thought she would make to my fighting style, an image of an earlier compromising position with Huey popped in my head.

Why I viewed the moment in a different light was beyond me. It's not like I've never been in that position before. In my earlier days when I was a samurai in training, I had spent more times on the ground with my opponent hovering above me and smug victory all over their faces. Of course with time I changed that and made my statement known. Don't mess with me just because I happen to be a girl.

I sat up, slapping my face with both hands.

Speaking in Japanese, I said, "You will not start this silly charade, Mai-chan. You are a warrior, not a love-sick child"

Grabbing a change of clothes, I left my room and headed for the bathroom. As I reached for the handle, the door flew open and I came face-to-face with a sculpted and not to mention wet chest. I gulped slowly and lifted my head at the same pace. Huey had a sky blue towel on his shoulders and was that a shower cap on his hair!? Standing straight, a scowl adorning my face, and my hands crossed, I stepped aside. Huey remained at his spot for a few seconds, and realising that I wouldn't talk to him any time soon, he left and headed for his room.

Entering the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me and locked it. Mai may have been a slightly confused teenager, but Lee hadn't exactly forgiven Huey for his accusations on her.

After making sure the bath tub was hygienically clean, I filled the bath with hot water. While that was happening, I stripped out of my clothes, and reverted to my original form. I could have remained as Lee considering my watch was water proof, but I find that it's easier to relax when I'm in my true form. Once that was done, I tied my black locks into a high pony tail and twisted them into a bun. I relaxed into the bath and closed her eyes.

Thinking back to Huey with a shower cap left me in a fit of giggles. It certainly did wonders in helping me forget about those unnecessary emotions. Though, that would be a question I would have to ask Megumi when she returns from Moonrea. I was an expert at controlling my emotions and thoughts; so why did I have that little mental show earlier on?


	15. Chapter 14

**3rd P.O.V**

 **FYI: My story is also available on wattpad for wattpad users.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Same Saturday evening**

After her bath, Lee dressed into a white baggy off-the-shoulder shirt and black leggings. While Lee twisted her brown locks into a bun, she heard muffled noises from downstairs. As Lee descended the stairs, the voices became more louder. It was Granddad and Riley who were talking rather animatedly.

"I can't believe you got us seats Granddad. This is going to be awesome," Riley exclaimed.

"I did promise bonding time if you behaved and kept away from being a public menace," Granddad laughed.

"What's all the excitement about?" Lee asked.

"Well," Granddad said, "I got tickets to a big basketball game in DC this Sunday night. Riley deserved it for good behaviour. Yeah boy"

"Yeah," Riley cut in, "and we leaving tonight"

"Just the two of you?" Lee questioned.

"Yes. But don't you worry. You and Huey will be fine. Huey knows where I keep the money in case you may need anything. Don't forget to let him know where we went," Granddad replied, bustling around with enthusiasm.

"Wait, where's Huey?"

"Oh he just went to buy a few things we needed in the house"

Lee watched as the two Freemans loaded their bags into the car and drove into the night towards the airport. She sighed and closed the door. Lee made herself comfortable on the couch and browsed the channels on the television. Half an hour into the programme Lee was watching, Huey's car entered the garage. He entered the house and packed the groceries into their respective places in the kitchen. When he was done, Huey walked into the dark living-room, expecting to find Granddad and Riley, but instead found Lee curled up on the couch watching a documentary on National Geographic channel.

"Where's Granddad and Riley?" Huey asked.

"They went to Washington D.C. Your grandfather won tickets to a basketball game and took Riley with him"

Huey seemed to accept this response and sat down next to Lee. They remained quiet throughout the remainder of the documentary. When it ended, Lee asked Huey,

"Are you named after Huey Newton, the co-founder of the 1966 Black Panther's Party?"

"Yeah"

After a few moments, Lee asked, "Why did you retire?"

"Retire from what?"

"From being a domestic terrorist"

"That was a long time ago. No one really paid attention to what I said or did. It's not worth doing it if it's going to lead to a dead end"

"I see"

"Why are you asking? And how did you know about me being a domestic terrorist?"

"To answer your first question, I was just wondering why you stopped doing something you believed in. As for your second one, I did my research. Either ways, you're not the same person you used to be," Lee said, shifting her body so she could face Huey.

"And what research is that?"

"I always make it a point to know everything about every new place I go to, vacation or not. I do have another question though, what were you trying to make in the lab my first day of school?"

"I was completing the experiment like everyone else?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Huey. I know you were making something that day. I was just unfortunate to not have my face mask on and have a full dose before the gas completely dispersed into the air. So I'll ask again, what were you making that day?"

Huey sighed and rubbed his face. He hung his and then looked up at the ceiling, leaving Lee trying to decipher the emotions on his face.

"Is it that important?" Huey asked.

"Considering that I have a sensitive sense of smell and I was able to get a large dose of whatever you were making before it diffused into the atmosphere, it classifies as important"

"It was a truth serum"

"A truth serum, really?"

"Yes," Huey replied flatly, "it was supposed to be a truth serum, though I suppose it works better as hallucinating agent"

"Why were you making it in the first place? And don't you dare ask if it's important or not"

"Okay I won't. But where are all these questions coming from?"

"I asked first. Its common courtesy to answer before asking me any further questions"

"Well I'm not obliged to answer" Huey spoke, moving to stand up. Lee grabbed him by his elbow and growled (in her authoritative voice),

"I'm become very annoyed when my questions remained unanswered. Now, unless you want a blade to your neck you will sit. True many people are allowed to keep some information to themselves, but this is me speaking out of concern because you have side-tracked from the person you are meant to be, Huey. You had some sort of agenda in creating that 'serum' and as it would seem, it's so important it rattled you to your core. Now talk"

Silence engulfed the room as Huey sat back down. Lee's words rang truth in his ears. He had lost complete sight of himself and was engulfed by hatred. Hatred of Ming. He rubbed his forehead and said,

"It was meant for a person who betrayed me?"

"I'm listening"

"We were enemies of sorts in the game of harmonious-kickball whenever the season for it came. She played for the Chinese and I played for Wood-crest. Our first game against each other and she actually lied about being sent to some prison camp in China should they have lost. I was the fool that believed her and for some time allowed them to win. When I learned the truth especially through them making fun of me, I made sure to tear each one down.

"After that, the games we had were forever gruelling. We just wanted our teams to make it to the final. You could say it was all for the glory. But some way down the line, our rivalry bloomed into something more. For a time, I was actually happy, until one day, she broke my heart again just to win the championships. And even after that, she never told me the truth as to why. Why she did all this or even if she felt anything about our relationship at all.

"She kept on lying. So I couldn't take it. I was trying to perfect the serum so that I could at least have a peace of mind. That she tell me herself of her real thoughts and feelings, if any. Because every single day that passes just leaves me in more misery"

As Huey ended, he had his fists clenched and squeezed his eyes shut, already feeling hot tears at the corner of his eyes. In truth, this was the first time he was letting it all out; pain, hurt and sadness. The last time Huey felt like this, was the first time he ever prayed in his life. He felt a warm hand on his own and looked up to see Lee. With the little moonlight shining through, he could see her face radiate sympathy and noticed a certain glassy look to her eyes. She brought him into her arms and hugged him like her mother did once. Huey held onto her as though clinging for dear life itself.

"I'm not exactly good with comforting people. What happened to you was definitely not fair. That person deserves the cruellest of punishments. Listen to me Huey, you owe it to yourself to stop thinking about her and whatever revenge you want on her. Clinging to the notion of revenge will only destroy you and all it shows is the hold she still has over you. You are better and deserve the best. Rise to the occasion Huey. Become the fearsome warrior and more importantly be yourself"

For the first time, Huey smiled. Not a big one, but a very noticeable one regardless. He twirled his hand with Lee's own and squeezed it. Lee moved closer so that she could sit comfortably. Both began to talk, as in really sit down and have a conversation. From then they entered a comfortable silence, hands still intertwined.

At some point Lee's head drooped on Huey's shoulders and he noticed the light, almost silent snores. His eyes trailed from her face to the watch on her and realised how he almost never noticed it there. On the side though, he noticed a writing in katakana. Unfortunately, he couldn't get what the word was and wondered about its meaning. At some point he had laid back, Lee laying comfortably on his side, and feel asleep as well. Neither knew of the danger that was lurking nearby.


	16. Chapter 15

**3rd P.O.V**

 **1 am**

Five figures, all dressed in black, surrounded the Kim residence. All entered the house from different locations. The front door, the back door, and the windows in both upper and lower levels of the house. They searched the house, looking for their target, but found no one home.

"It would seem that precautions were taken for the Jewel's safety," the leader, said.

"What do we do now, Keichiro-san," one of the men asked.

"We need to for the jewel to come to us. With the hostages we have, so that won't be a problem. All we need to do is leave a message. She will come back to this house searching for them"

"I assume you have an idea"

"Yes I do" Keichiro said proudly.

* * *

 **The following morning**

Lee's eyes cracked open slowly, adjusting to the morning light. Yawning, she lifted herself up from the warmth of her bed. Her bed? In a millisecond she was wide awake. Looking around her room in the Freeman residence. When did she get here? She certainly would have remembered that detail. Lee searched her memory. She was talking to Huey and then blank, nothing more. She must have fallen asleep, and at some point Huey must have carried her here, to her room. Unknown to her, a faint pink dusted her cheeks as she rubbed her face of sleep.

Lee smiled to herself. She got to meet a side of Huey she thought didn't exist. And she was sure that from that moment they shared the previous night, Huey would definitely be a different person. All she had to do was wait for the new Huey. Lee sighed. Oh Huey, Lee thought, after last night, I feel I should be honest as well.

"I can't exactly tell you about my world," Lee people of Moonrea took pride in their solitude. Lee was sure that they weren't exactly prepared to expose themselves to the outer world. Even Shane, despite his conquest for the ultimate head position, wouldn't want the inference of the outer surface. Right?

Lee sauntered downstairs and into the kitchen, calling for Huey. Hearing no response, she began making breakfast. Having accustomed to the lifestyle of the Freemans, she made sandwiches, green tea, toast, sliced sausages (for herself as Huey is vegan) and juice. She murmured in Japanese, "I guess I should also put cereal"

Just as she settled down, she heard Huey come in. He was wearing a black tracksuit and had his hair in his 'manly' pony tail. He unzipped his jacket as he sat across Lee.

"Good morning," Huey greeted.

"Good morning, Huey," Lee returned. She offered to pour him tea which he accepted. As they ate Huey put down his cup, cleared his throat and said, "About last night, thank you"

"You're welcome. Though I do have a question, why didn't you talk about it with anyone or at least Jasmine?"

"I guess I could say it's complicated. I don't exactly have that great of a relationship with my family. I don't really have close friends either. And as for Jazmine she has changed. I knew she liked me more than just a friend. She also put me on this pedestal and had this fixed image of me that she wouldn't shake off. Jasmine also started terrorizing girls at school who even showed the slightest of affections towards me. I hate that. That's why I keep everything to myself these days"

"I see. If you don't mind, I hope you consider me a friend. And know you are welcome to talk to me anytime. Other than that, I'm glad you opened up to me. I'm eager to see what you bring to the table"

"What does that mean?"

Lee simply smiled and carried on eating. Huey shrugged and continued eating. He knew by now of Lee's secrecy. He would get to discover the person she hid one way or another.

"By the way," said, "I think your parents are home. I saw a car parked out front"

"Really?" Lee gasped, utensils down. Huey nodded. Lee quickly got up and left the room rather hurriedly. For some reason, Huey felt a nagging pulse that told him to follow the Korean brunette. He too left his breakfast and followed her.

* * *

Lee exited the Freeman house and broke into a run. Sure enough, there was Ichigo's car parked out front. She speeds up the pace and reached the front door. Failing to notice the strange marks on the front door, Lee burst into the house, calling out to her 'parents', searching all the rooms. Lee failed to notice the trip wire which her foot pulled. All of a sudden a dozen poison laced kunai. Stunned at the sudden attack, Lee expertly avoided each one, twisting her body with grace and flexibility to avoid each one.

Lee cautiously took a step forward, now alert and aware of the silence of the house. The television whirred to life and the screen flickered. A symbol Lee thought she would never see froze her heart. It was the symbol of the Kurosawa clan. A voice spoke out in Japanese,

"Ah, greetings"

"Who's there?" Lee growled in English, moving slowly to have her back against a wall.

"So this is the form you have taken. You are resourceful as always, Jewel of the Mizushima Clan"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I already know who you really are Mai, or should I say Lee"

"Show yourself scum," Lee barked in japanese, looking around the rooms.

"I'm right here"

She rushed back into the living room, grabbing a katana from the wall. On the TV screen was a man, in Kurosawa issued dark ninja clothing, his face covered except for his cold brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Lee demanded.

"You know I am of Kurosawa blood, but that is not of importance. My mission is to bring you to Moonrea, Miss Mai"

"So you can kill me?"

"Perish the thought. We are not that cruel. We would be grateful if you were to come with us with no trouble. It is imperative you go home"

"And what makes you think I'll go with you willingly, Kurosawa?"

"Ah, resistant I see. I was hoping you would ask that"

The man moved aside and Lee gasped. Ichigo and Megumi's hands were tied with chains and were hanging from the ceiling*. They were in their original forms, Megumi with her dark black hair and brown eyes, and Ichigo with his own dark hair and grey eyes. From her view, she could see that they had been beaten. Badly. She gripped the katana tighter and growled,

"I'm going to hunt you down"

"Is that any way to address your elder. Unless of course you've stayed so long in the surface that you've forgotten a samurai's word of honour"

"I haven't. But should you harm them further, I'll personally make your life miserable"

"The details of our whereabouts will come shortly. Until then, Mai Mizushima"

On that note, the television turned off. Frustrated, Lee flung the katana into the television screen and kicked one of the sofas.

"Baka!" she shouted, kicking the table. Lee turned the once neat living-room into a mess filled zone. She had removed the katana from the television and destroyed the furniture in her rage. Once she calmed down, she fell onto the floor, tears trailing her cheeks.

"Stop crying Mizushima," Lee choked, "stop feeling. A true warrior doesn't lose focus if something bad happens"

"A true warrior doesn't lie to their friends either, Lee. Or should I say Mai," a voice said.

Lee froze, loosening her grip on the weapon. The voice belonged to non-other than Huey Freeman.


	17. Chapter 16

**Huey's P.O.V**

I followed Lee to her house. From outside, I could hear the swish sound of kunai. Honestly, what's with her family and ninja weapons? However, following that, there was a sound of someone in Japanese, and Lee speaking the same. Since Lee was moving around the house, I decided to stay hidden, but when she returned to the living-room, I cautiously entered the house. There I heard things I thought I would never had thought possible. Moonrea? Kurosawa? Jewel of the Mizushima clan? Mai? I was right. I was right about her all along. She was hiding something. Why?

I heard a crash and cries of frustration. I saw Lee destroy everything in that room and finally fall to the floor, crying. She the choked out,

"Stop crying Mizushima, stop feeling. A true warrior doesn't lose focus if something bad happens"

At that point, I made my presence known and said, "A true warrior doesn't lie to their friends either, Lee. Or should I say Mai"

 **3rd P.O.V**

The girl known as 'Lee' remained on the ground, not giving Huey her face. She asked in a simply whisper,

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are a liar. And I despise liars. After last night, did you plan on telling me anything about yourself? In fact just who are you?" Huey demanded.

Lifting her right hand, the brunette touched her watch hesitantly before making a few twists to the watch. Huey watched as a green light surrounded her and glowed. When the light faded, the one known as Lee was gone. In her place was a dark-haired, dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket which had a symbol on it.

 **水島** *

She stood, turned around and faced Huey, whose eyes widened in surprise. It's her, he thought. The girl in white he encountered a month ago.

"You knew me as Lee. That was the name I used to evade the Kurosawa. My name is Mai Mizushima. And believe me Huey, after last night I did feel compelled to tell you, but my duty to my clan and my world comes first. I have an obligation to keep my world safe and secret from those who would seek to exploit it," Mai spoke.

"It was you that night" Huey asked.

"Hai**," Mai said.

"And Lee...?"

"Lee Kim is me as well or at least is my cover here. Hiding my identity wasn't a choice"

"And what was all that earlier?"

"That was a misfortune of events even I can't share with you. It's my burden, and right now I have other business to take care of. My family needs me," Mai said, staring at a conflicted Huey.

"Huey," Mai called out, moving closer, "don't try to process all of this. I won't allow you to worry about something that has nothing to do with you. Go home. This is my fight"

With that, she walked towards the exit of the room. Huey quickly grabbed a hold of Mai's elbow.

"Don't you think that's unfair? After last night, you owe me a little truthfulness. For one, I can't let you go by yourself to wherever that guy wants you to go. The whole thing smells like a trap," Huey said.

"I have to go. There's a code we go by. They wouldn't break..." Mai protested but was cut off by Huey,

"What makes you confident they'll even follow it? You're a smart girl; use your logic and explore all the options and possibilities. If they say wait, then you should consider that they might be on their way to come get you while you're off your"

Mai snapped her mouth shut and allowed her senses to wander. Grabbing Huey's hand she said, "We have to leave. Now!"

As they hurriedly exited the house, Ichigo's car, as well as the Kims' house, exploded. The intensity of the explosion knocked the teens off their feet. Residents from the neighbouring houses came rushing out of their homes to see what the commotion was about. They all gathered to see the Kim residence in flames and all were in a panic. Some had questions, others had a few theorises. It ended with the police and the fire department being called to the scene. Mai gave the flaming house one last look and trudged her way towards the Freeman residence.

"Where do you think you're going? Your house just exploded. Aren't you the least bit concerned about your home?" Huey yelled.

"It's not like it's my real house. This isn't even my home," Mai retorted, running her fingers through her hair.

Before Huey could say more, Jasmine joined them asking Huey if he was alright, to which he grunted. Jasmine took notice of the person next to Huey. At first she assumed it to be Ming, but as she observed her more, she could see the differences between the two. Compared to Ming, her skin was much paler and her eyes were not only dark, but held no warmth in them. Like Huey, Jasmine thought.

"Where is Lee?" Jasmine asked, turning away from the stranger.

"Lee is…" Huey began but was cut off by Mai.

"Huey told me that she went to Washington DC with his Grandfather and Riley to see a basketball game"

"And you are…,"

"I'm a friend of Lee's. Well Huey, I'll take my leave. It was nice to meet you…"

"Jasmine"

"Nice to meet you, Jasmine. Huey"

Mai walked away from the two and hailed a taxi. She got in and was gone. Jasmine clung to Huey and began her chatter, but Huey eyed the direction the taxi disappeared. He removed Jasmine's hands from his arm, saying,

"Jasmine, I have an errand to run. You go home"

"Where are you going? Can I come too?" Jasmine pleaded.

"I'm going alone," Huey announced, heading for his in a rather hurried manner. Jasmine watched as Huey entered his house, emerging from his house two and half minutes later, and got into his car. She sighed, disappointed, so much for the plan.

* * *

*Kanji for Mizushima

**English translation- yes


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to update. I had been revising chapters and re-posting them. To the guest reviewer (I luv Boondocks) that made a review to my other book 'Fate' concerning this one, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sincerely apologise for making you wait that long**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Huey managed to catch up to the taxi and followed it at reasonable distance. The taxi soon stopped at Wood-crest International, much to Huey's surprise. He watched the taxi drive off and got out of his car. He decided to wait by the entrance for Lee, correction Mai, to come out. He still needed time to adjust to the recent changes and hoped it wouldn't take long.

"What am I doing?" Huey mumbled, "I should be mad at her"

He rubbed his temples and waited a further 8 minutes when he heard footsteps against the concrete. Mai was carrying a black duffel bag; as she placed it on her shoulders, she noticed Huey and scowled. Mai ordered in her language,

"You should go back home"

"That's not happening until I get some answers," Huey replied in English.

"I gave you the answers. I'm avoiding the Kurosawa clan, and right now I have to save my family members from the elites. Trap or not. And I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I cannot and will not disclose any more information about my world," Mai shot back in clear English, but her Japanese accent noticeable at the same time. She walked past Huey when he called out,

"Mai of the Mizushima clan, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll back away and you'll never have to worry about me bothering you. But if you lose, you have to not only answer my questions, but also let me repay you for what you did for me that night"

"You really don't know when to stop do you?"

"You didn't either when you made me confess last night. Right now your actions are riding on your emotions and you're not thinking with a level head"

"Why do you care? You don't know the first thing about me. Don't you remember how I lied to you? I thought you despised liars"

"I do despise liars, but I understand why you did that. You were only protecting your people, even the Kurosawa though they don't realise it. Admittedly, I don't know a lot about you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I consider you a friend; not acquaintance level friend but friend friend. And right now, I don't feel like losing a friend, especially if it's the first person I've had in a long time who actually understands me. Right now, you need one too. If not that, at least accept me as your ally. I'm worried that while you're doing what you think is right, you'll lose a whole lot more than you bargained for"

"You're willing to help someone you don't know, with a chance of danger and death all because you consider them a friend? You, Huey Freeman, who's a logical person, trusts no one but himself and doesn't attempt something without knowing the pros and cons, are willing to do this for me?"

"As crazy as it sounds, I am. For one, I'd like to rediscover myself and in a way. I feel this is something I must do to prove to myself that I'm not the same person I was yesterday and that I can start trusting people again. More importantly, not shoulder the entire burden I have by myself. You owe it to yourself to do the same, don't carry all that burden by yourself, you can't do everything by yourself"

Mai looked away from Huey, not saying anything. She walked out of the school gate and towards his car, saying, "Are you driving or not?"

* * *

The teens had been silent as they entered the highway. Huey had his eye on the road as Mai was busy with her watch.

"I've traced Ichigo and Megumi's location to a beach on the outskirts of the next town," Mai said.

"That's about an hour away. What do you plan on doing when you get there?" Huey asked.

"Scout the area. Get in without being noticed, rescue, and get out. And maybe take one Kurosawa as hostage and find out their plans"

"Just for clarification, Mr and Mrs Kim are not your parents?"

"No. They've been my bodyguards since my mother's death. They are my cousins though, just distant"

"And how long have you been away from your home?"

"Almost two years"

Huey went silent and continued driving. In no time they headed for the beach side. The afternoon sun was close to setting when the teens exited the car. The few people that were there paid no attention to Huey and Mai as they trekked across the shore. Mai suddenly stopped and retraced her steps, looking around the perimeter.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked.

"The signal leads to this point, but there's nothing around here," Mai said. She dropped to a squat and dug around the sand, pulling a watch similar to her own. As she examined it, Huey voiced out,

"Is that..."

"It's Ichigo's. He must have buried it here for me. Megumi's should be nearby," Mai replied.

"How about there?" Huey said, pointing to some caves. They quickly headed for the caves and searched inside.

"It doesn't look like they stayed here long," Mai mumbled, looking around.

"I found the watch!" Huey called out, pulling a silver watch from the water. He clicked a button as he held the watch in his grip and it glowed. Huey and Mai watched as a distorted hologram of Megumi popped out.

"Mai-sama," Megumi began, "I have no time to explain but under all circumstances, do not come for us. Leave Wood-crest immediately and find a new destination to hide out until it is time for your return. I hoped things would not turn out this way, but Ichigo and I wish for your safety. Gambatte*"

(*Goodluck)

"I don't get it, why is it so dangerous for you to go back home?" Huey asked.

"I have to go to Japan," Mai declared, completely ignoring Huey's question.

"Hey, Mai. Did you not see that message?" yelled

"I did," Mai shouted back, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, "they're in trouble and I have to save them. I hate that everyone sacrifices themselves for me, all to protect me. I completely loathe it. I want to be the one save myself and my loved ones"

Huey could tell that Mai was self-destructing. He could tell that Mai had been holding back her emotions as he once did and he could tell it had been for a long time. He pulled Mai into his arms and held her tightly. Mai started off with hyperventilating before she broke down in tears. Her small slender fingers clung to Huey's clothes. When she calmed down, Huey asked didn't bother asking if she was alright. It made no sense to ask someone 'are you okay' when it was clearly obvious that they were far from it.

Instead he asked if she wanted to go to the car, to which Mai nodded. On returning to his car, they realised the sun was close to disappearing and the beach silent except for the sounds of the crashing waves. When they were inside his car, Huey handed Mai a bottle of water. She opened the door and washed her tear stained face, handing the bottle back when she was done.

"What's the plan?" Huey asked. Mai flexed her fingers and stared at the darkening sky.

"We go to Moonrea. We'll have to think of a smart plan before entering there because Kurosawa elites will be waiting for me," Mai said.

"Why do they want you so badly though?" Huey asked again.

"I'm next in line in ruling not only my clan but taking position as clan head of all the clans. If I'm challenged and lose, Shane will take over. And who knows what he'll do if that day were ever to come"

"Why won't the other clans interfere?"

"Our founders made an agreement that any disputes between should be solved between those clans so not to disturb the peace of the other clans nor the business trades"

"Since you're heiress, shouldn't that be a reason for the others to be involved?"

"The agreement still applies and my father forbade them to involve themselves. Instead he asked that the women, children and the old to remain in their care for a few months at a time. Especially if a threat of assassination was imminent. But if I know my father well, he probably told them half the situation to keep them at bay"

"So, off the airport?" Huey asked, starting the engine.

"You don't have to come," Mai insisted.

"But I want to"

As he drove off, Mai whispered, "Arigato"

* * *

 **Christmas One-Shot**

 **(This will not be a part of the story line but it will involve the characters [OCs and non OCs] in this story)**

The party at the Freeman Residence had been in full swing. There was plenty of egg-nog, booze and food. People ranging from friends of the Freemans to residents of that very neighborhood filled up the house. While everyone was either in party mode or festive cheer, a certain member of the Freeman family was scowling in his room, doing his best to ignore the racket.

Ever since the time Huey's 'play' as a contribution for Christmas, he had not exactly been one of the Christmas fanatics like Granddad or even Jasmine. Taking his phone and keys, he locked his room; it's not like he wanted to find it trashed when he returned later on. He slipped on boots, a grey woolen jacket and black scarf; and expertly jumped out the window. I. He trudged through the snow, relief pouring in by the second as the music from his house slowly faded away. He took his time to walk to the empty park, stay there for half an hour, before returning back to his street. Huey stopped across one particular house and noticed that one window was alight.

Huey pulled out his phone and searched for a certain contact. Clicking on call, he put the phone to his ear and waited until the other person answered"

 _ **(Telephone conversation)**_

 **M** : _Hello?_

 **H** : Hey. It's me.

 **M:** _I know that_

 **H** : Are you home?

 **M** : _Yes. Are you? I can't seem to hear the music that should be in the background._

 **H:** Nope. It got too noisy. I don't think I could hear myself think.

 **M** : _You want to come over? Everyone else is at your house, well, except for me._

 **H:** Why don't you come outside?

 **M:** _It's cold outside. I don't like the cold._

 **H:** Just dress warmly and come outside

 **M** : _Don't want to_

 **H** : Mai

 **M:** _Huey_

 **H** : Could you dress warmly and leave your house before I come in there and drag you out

 **M:** _Is that a challenge?_

 **H:** Now you're toying with me

 **M:** _I'm coming. Give me a minute_

Mai came out of her house wearing a black beanie, forest green coat, black jeans and brown boots; she quickly joined Huey and they were off.

"Why can't we take your car?" Mai asked, rubbing her glove covered hands.

"It's in the garage. And with all the cars in the driveway, I can't exactly take it out," Huey reasoned.

"It's cold," Mai whined.

"I thought you were used to this kind of weather"

"Not to this level. Besides, I'm a female. And scientifically, we are less tolerant to winter than males, I think but I'm not sure"

Huey chuckled before leading Mai to the park. He led her to the centre of the park where a frozen pond lay. Both teens sat on a bench not far from the pond, remembering to brush the snow of the top before actually sitting down.

"Why are you not at the party?" they asked at the same time. Both teens laughed before Mai said, "You first"

"It's loud, filled with drunken people, and I'm not exactly fond of this holiday. Plus I really didn't want to see Jasmine," Huey stated.

"You really do not like Jasmine do you?"

"I don't hate her or anything. I'm not comfortable with the person she has become"

"And you're not fond of this holiday, why?"

"Eh"

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Eh"

"That is not fair Huey Freeman. I need a serious answer here"

"Guess what, you're not getting one"

Mai pouted at his response and turned to stare at the night sky. She rubbed her hands and blew at them to make them warm.

"Your nose is red," Huey said. Mai quickly put her hands on her nose and attempted to warm up her cheeks as well.

"I really hate you for bringing me out here," Mai mumbled.

"Why didn't you go to the party?" Huey asked.

"Not a fan of the Christmas holiday and its legit because I've never celebrated it before"

"You've never..."

"Not at all. I have read on Christmas, just never got around to celebrating it. And I'm not for team partying, especially after the one the Dubois' held. Oh my, it's so cold. How did I forget my scarf?"

An amused Huey watched Mai rubbed her hands and placed them on her cheeks. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around Mai's neck and lower face. Mai stared at his face and lowered her eyes to the black scarf. She dug into the scarf's warmth and breathed in Huey's lingering scent and smiled.

"Now you can stop whining," Huey declared, "And just to clear up a few things, Granddad's parties are wilder and statistically better than anyone in this neighborhood"

"Oh okay"

They remained in silence until Huey got a call from Riley to come back to the house as there was an emergency.

"Looks like Granddad did something stupid again. I have to get back," Huey said.

"You really care about them don't you?"

"Maybe"

"Yes you do. Its family after all"

Huey escorted Mai to her house and waited with her by the door as she dug her pockets for her keys.

"You know," Huey began, "for a family who doesn't celebrate Christmas, you decorate pretty well"

"Megumi did all of it. She was that excited to participate in the festive season," Mai said, "She bought what she could and just threw the decorations all over the place. Except my room, I banned her from decorating there"

Huey nodded and looked up at the door and noticed something.

"Are you aware of the meaning of some decorations?" Huey asked. Mai replied in the negative as she opened the door.

"Why?" Mai questioned.

"You have mistletoe hanging on the door post"

"And what does it mean?"

Huey stared intensely into Mai's dark eyes, which caught her off-guard. Huey leaned forward, moving Mai's black beanie and kissed her forehead. He then whispered in Mai's ear, "Go read on it"

And he walked off, leaving a flustered Mai.

s. It never hurt to dig information right?


	19. Chapter 18

"No matter how I look at it, something about the political situation in Moonrea doesn't sound right," Huey said. Mai rubbed her temple in annoyance and replied,

"It is a matter of honor, Huey. Even you know that"

"Then its a messed version of honor"

Mai gripped the steering wheel tighter than necessary, mindful of the road in front of her. She relaxed her fingers as inhaled and exhaled slowly. They had arrived in Japan an hour ago, rented a car and were headed for Osaka. The plan was to board a plane there to their final destination, Yakushima island in the Kumage District.

"That's probably because you don't know the whole story," Mai stated.  
"Probably because you didn't tell me anything," Huey countered, "I have an idea of what's going on but I'd appreciate it if you could tell me more"

"Look, all Shane wants is for the Kurosawa to be head clan of Moonrea. A position my clan has held for generations"

"Why didn't the other clans step in? Could have been sorted out a long time ago and right now you would still be in Moonrea"

Mai ignored Huey's look and focused on driving. Huey stared at Mai, knowing at some point she'd cave and answer him. There was no way he was letting her off that easily. Forty-five minutes elapsed when Huey said,

"Mai, the reason we took a car instead of a plane to Yakushima was so we could make a full proof plan. You talked about how I'm a logical person which is something I take pride in. I would like to know the present political situation in detail. That way we can come up with the perfect strategy against Shane and make sure that he doesn't fulfill your fears. Frankly, your silence is not helping things"

Seconds passed when Mai finally replied, "It started when my grandfather died and my father ascended to status of Patriarch. Along with that right, he also attained position of head over all clans. I was five when the meeting of all clan patriarchs took place; there Shane expressed his desire to have his clan in charge. Shane claimed that my father had no suitable heir to rule in the next generation and believed that the Mizushima had been in power long enough and that it was time for change.

"The other clans were against it; they didn't see any problem with our clan as head and were content to remain in the peace the founders had desired. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but the Kurosawa were shunned as punishment. Shane sought revenge which resulted in assassination attempts on my life and the death of my mother. My father sent me away for my protection. When I returned from my samurai training eight years later, I discovered I had been kept in the dark about the Kurosawa and my clan"

"Hold on," Huey cut in, "was that the first time you returned home since you were five?"

"Yes. My time away was spent on training as a samurai and getting an education in another clan. I guess my goal at the time was to prove that as a heiress I would succeed. I am a prodigy amongst my people and more importantly, I made my father proud.

"Anyway, during my time away, Shane challenged my father to duels. Of course my father won each time to which Shane resorted to another tactic, causing trouble in our lands. My father must have pulled a few strings to keep the other clans from interfering. For a while, things were somewhat normal and I returned to the Mori island to continue with my studies. However, assassination attempts started again and I immediately returned home. And it's how I ended up here. I guess Shane's strategy was to shake the Mizushima by taking me out. My father's fight is to keep the clans from engaging in bloodshed. Happy ? "

"From what I can tell, Shane seems to have an ulterior motive. For now, your death is out of the question for him. Back before your house blew up, the elites wanted to take you back alive. No doubt that Shane has found you somewhat valuable. He's crafty and knows what he's doing"

"You have a plan?"

"Hai"

* * *

Hours later, the duo arrived in Osaka and boarded a plane to Yakushima. They finalized their plans by the time they landed at their final destination. As they stepped outside the Yakushima airport, Mai took notice of the slight chill in the air. _The end of the year is drawing near_ , Mai thought.

She watched as Huey hailed a taxi and helped him load their luggage into the vehicle. Dusk set in as they were dropped off at the outskirts of town and the teens checked into an inn. The receptionist found the pair quite odd, especially when the girl requested for one room. Regardless, she complied since the room in question was one of the more luxury traditional rooms.

When Huey closed the door, he turned to find Mai gazing out the window, specifically at the sky. He joined her and asked in Japanese

"Do you like star gazing?"

"Not particularly," Mai replied in Japanese, "just checking the alignment. What's your take on the supernatural?"

"Honestly, I'd like to believe that there's no such thing. But my life experiences have something different to say"

"Oh?"

"A vengeful spirit came back to kill us. I admit, it was a rough night"

"Why did it want to kill you and your family?"

"Granddad killed him in a fight," Huey responded

Mai nodded and removed her grey jacket, throwing it on a chair. Grabbing her bag, Mai said,

"I'm going to shower. Make yourself comfortable. We'll be leaving early hours of the morning"

"Are you afraid?" Huey inquired. Mai had her hand on the bathroom handle and thought about Huey's question.

"I've trained my whole life. I don't see the need to be afraid"

Huey watched as Mai entered the bathroom and closed it behind her. He sighed and went over to open his bag. Preparations were a go.

* * *

Sleep refused to grace Mai's, and she was exhausted. Despite the fact that the futon (Japanese bedding) she lay on was particularly comfortable, Mai's mind wouldn't let her sleep. Mai sat up and looked over at Huey who slept in his on futon, his body facing the other direction.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her black tresses. Her bangs had outgrown, in fact her hair in general did; it now reached her lower back and she could hide in it like a curtain. When in the shower, Mai also took note of the blue hue her hair hair had when light shown on it at a certain angle. It had been a while since she did anything femininely; Megumi would have forced her to do something like going for a manicure, or do her hair. Even when Tina wanted to do something worthwhile like going out to the movies or the park, Mai disregarded it. For most her life, she was more concerned about her people and training to think about herself . _May be if I survive this, I'll come back just to know what its like to be a teenager,_ she thought. Mai sighed, drawing her knees to her chest, staring into the darkness of the room. _Its not like I'm coming back here._

"Why are you awake?"

Mai turned to see Huey looking at her. She shrugged as he Huey got out of his futon to open the curtain, allowing the moonlight to enter the room.

"What's on your mind?" Huey asked again.

"Its nothing," Mai mumbled

"Its not nothing," replied. Mai sighed softly and hid behind her hair.

"This is it, I'm finally going home. But I keep thinking about how much I've spent on improving myself that I haven't exactly done much of living my life. The last time I had done that was when my mother was alive. After this, my father will be preparing me to lead my clan and the other clans. I just feel all confused I suppose," Mai stated softly.

"What have you been doing during your time here?"

"Blending in. Learning about the lifestyle here but never exactly participating in anything. I didn't see the need to indulge myself if I would eventually go back to Moonrea"

"You should have at least done something fun for yourself"

"And this is coming from someone who has an almost similar lifestyle to myself?"

"You may be right. But that was after my incident"

"Right"

Silence hung in the air as they remained in their thoughts.

"You know," Huey began, "when this is all over, we should go to a festival or something. Like a last hurrah before we part ways"

"I'd like that," Mai whispered, but loud enough for Huey to hear. Huey moved closer and held Mai's hand, moving his thumb over her knuckles.

"Things are going to turn out okay. You'll be fine. For now just rest,"

Mai nodded and Huey withdrew his hand. She missed the warmth it brought. Tying her hair into a braid, she straightened the futon and lay down. Within minutes, she was already asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Huey spoke with Granddad, telling him not to worry since he was escorting 'Lee' to meet with her parents since. Granddad was rather suspicious but said,

"Well, their house burned down and I don't see why they wouldn't want Lee with them. Just be back soon. Riley's becoming a handful and I need you to keep him in check"

"Why can't you do it? You're the guardian," Huey replied.

"Boy! Don't make me whoop you over the phone. I have better things to do which involved a fine young lady I met at the game. Bye," Granddad ended. Huey sighed as Granddad cut the call.

Both teens left the inn at four in the afternoon and trekked into the forest that was not to far off from the inn. Huey followed Mai as she navigated her way through the forest until she stopped in a clearing.

"The name Moonrea comes from the English words 'moon' and 'realm'," Mai spoke out, "it was in honor of the deity that guided our ancestors to a place of safety through the darkness, away from the threats of the world. We're going to the volcano and at night, we'll enter Moonrea"

By the time night settled in, and the moon was high, the teens had made it to the Yakushima volcano. Flashlights on, Mai lead Huey into a cave and they continued on in silence, through various twists and turns. That was until they stopped at a dead end, or so Huey thought. He took note of the torii symbol carved onto the wall. _Why would a gate like symbol be here?_ Huey thought. Watching Mai, he saw her press her hand on both pole parts of the drawing and watched as the wall parted in the middle. Mai smirked at Huey's surprised face as she walked through, Huey close behind. They entered a large opening, of which to Huey's surprise was the bottom of the volcano. Huey could see the stars through the opening at the top.

"What now?" Huey questioned. He watched as Mai turn her flashlight and urged him to do the same. As they waited, Huey noticed the moonlight fill in the cave and that's when he saw it. Where the light touched, lines started to appear; and when the light filled the area, another torii appeared, but there was spiral at the center.

"Its time," Mai said. Both teens walked to the center of the spiral, and as the moonlight left the volcano, so did they.


	20. Chapter 19

When Huey first stepped onto the spiral, he didn't know what to expect. Okay, he may have assumed that a tunnel would open beneath them or that the spiral was some sort of elevator that would take them down to Moonrea. However, he definitely did not expect what came next. At first, he thought his eyes were deceiving him when things around him started to blur and distort at an alarming speed. When he attempted to lift his hand to rub his eyes, he started to feel a weird sensation, like his body, his cells, his very essence of being was disintegrating. He literally came apart, only with the following moments, to have his body mesh together again in its usual shape. When Huey was absolutely sure he was whole, he threw up over a bush that was next to him. He felt Mai's hand rubbing his back, and her muttering in Japanese,

"I didn't think you would experience this"

She handed him a bottle of water to rinse off his mouth. Huey asked Mai to clarify her statement.

"Your body is probably adjusting to the climate here. When we first crossed over to the surface, we also got sick. I'm sure it will pass. You just need to rest"

Mai guided Huey to a rock where collapsed against it taking in his surroundings. The teens were at the edge of clearing surrounded by trees and bushes which were placed in an unnatural manner. At its center was a spiral, the same as the one as the one he had seen at the bottom of the volcano. Thinking about the volcano made Huey feel slightly nauseous and turn over, that's where he noticed fire flickering on two poles, one on each side of a black _torii_ gate. He turned over and gazed upward; the 'sky' -he assumed- had a dark purple shade, figuring it was night-time. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the vegetation around them had the normal green shade as the surface world. _The surface,_ Huey thought. His eyes turned to Mai, watching her as she breathed in the air

"How are you feeling?" Mai asked.

"Better than I was a few minutes ago. How did we get here?"

"We used the portal. The spiral there is the gateway. From here we can crossover at any time we desire. But from the surface, it needs specific timing"

"Huh," Huey sighed, "How does it feel to be home?"

Mai thought over her answer and replied, "I honestly wish it was under better circumstances. Other than that, I don't exactly have the right words to say about being here. I feel relief and peace being here again. Right now, I want to go see mt father and the rest of my clan. Then I again, I can't until all this is over"

He mulled over their situation and decided it best to process it all later. Right now they had to complete their mission.

When Mai was sure Huey felt better, she lead him through the gate and followed a stone path.

"Where are we going?" Mai hear Huey ask.

"The gate-keeper. I'm sure by now he knows that the portal has been used. I'm surprised he didn't... Lookout!" Mai shouted, shoving him to the side as a spear whizzes through the air. The teens get into battle stances, backs facing each other as figures drop from the trees and surround them. Mai pulled out her sheathed katana and handed it to Huey, dropping her duffel bag at the same time. Huey growled out, "What are you going to use?"

Mai armed each hand with kunai said, "These"

"What is it with you and kunai?"

"Less talking. We've bigger things to worry about"

The duo sized up they're opponents, all were dressed in -no doubt- Kurosawa elite clothing. One in particular walked closer, to which Mai cursed at recognition of the elite.

"Welcome home, Jewel of the Mizushima clan," Keichiro greeted in Japanese, a smug look adorning his smug features, "I see you've brought a friend"

"Where are Megumi and Ichigo?" Mai growled back. Keichiro chuckled slightly and ordered his men to take the teenagers. The elites -katanas in hand- advanced, taking an offensive approach with the intention of Mai and Huey to remain in the defensive. Huey pulled the katana out of the black scabbard, swinging it an arc with his right hand and finally holding the hilt in both hands. Huey placed his right foot in front of the other, taking in the four figures in front of him and smirked. He lunged forward.

On Mai's end, she had to lean backwards, glaring at the swish of the katana that nearly had her head. Mai blocked katana blade with her left kunai and pushed the elite back, stabbing his right leg with her right kunai. She did a back handspring, using her foot to kick the elite's head, knocking him unconscious. Throwing her kunai behind her with deadly precision, Mai knew she didn't have to bother checking, knowing that from the surprised gasps and cries of pain, the kunai had wedged themselves into two elites legs. She was not fighting to kill, but incapacitating them was proving rather effective. She resorted to hand-to-hand combat to continue fighting her opponents which proved challenging. Mai chanced to see how Huey was doing and saw he had fought each of his opponents with remorse, but like her, not fighting for the kill. She discovered that Huey's technique was trying to shove the katana out of one of the elites hands and then finish them off by knocking them out. These were not easy opponents but regardless, they fought on.

Mai was about to turn back when Huey bellowed, "MAI!"

Mai was struck on her left arm and stumbled back. She lifted her right hand to her arm and felt blood. Mai moved forward to fight but her feet sluggish. _Poison,_ Mai thought as she punched clumsily. She looked up to see that the leader, Keichiro had been the one that struck her. He slapped her with the back of his hand. A sick move, but effective enough to leave Mai stumbling to the rocky ground. Mai's eyes searched for Huey, and found him running in the direction of the gateway to the surface. _Huey,_ Mai thought, her vision tumbling into darkness.

* * *

When Mai next awoke she found herself in a rather small and yet bare room, save for the _futon_ she was on and lamps that hung on all four corners of the room. She groaned as she sat up, flinching at her injury. Mai noticed that she was in a white sleeping _yukata_ and felt wary of her predicament. Removing the blanket from her body, Mai pulled herself to her feet and walked across the tatami mat floor and reached for the steel door. Seeing that there was no handle, she banged on the door, hoping it would call forth someone's attention. Hearing footsteps, Mai walked backward as the door slid open. And there stood the one person she hated.

"Shane"


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N All conversations are in Japanese**

* * *

"Shane," Mai stated, her voice laced with venom. She moved forward, ready to punch him, but the guards around Shane were quicker and held her back.

"Is that any way to treat your host?" Shane purred, a satisfied smug gracing his features at the sight of the restrained Mizushima.

"Seeing as you have me here against my will, I don't see why not. Where are Megumi, Ichigo and Huey?"

"I have your family members somewhere _comfortable._ As for your little friend? He's no longer here"

"What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing. He ran like a _dog_ back to the surface"

"You're lying!"

"I have no reason to," Shane replied, his grin displaying victory. Shane's gray eyes watched as Mai slumped forward, her head focused on the ground.

"What now?" Mai growled, "We fight for the position of Head over Moonrea?"

"My my Jewel of the Mizushima, aren't you in much of a hurry? Fighting is the last thing you should worry right now. You will be joining my family and I for a feast. A feast in your honor"

"Why?" a surprised Mai asked.

"You'll find out in time. Until later, Mai Mizushima"

Shane exited the room as the guards dumped Mai on the floor and shut the steel door behind them.

"Make sure that the Jewel is fed and her injury checked. And when the time comes, have her properly dressed for tonight," Shane ordered.

"Hai, Shane-sama!"

* * *

In the hour after Shane had left, food had been brought to Mai and a physician was brought in to look over an re-bandage Mai's arm. Afterwards, when she was alone again, Mai sat against the cold wall and crossed her legs. Eyes closed, she began to meditate. The tension in her muscles began to roll away, and her breathing evened out. As she did this, Mai went over the plan. She honestly hoped Huey was fine and that he did his part. _Please,_ she hoped, _for my sake, don't let Shane's words be true._ Sighing, Mai's eyes peeled open and she gazed at her hands, eyeing her right wrist. With her left hand on her right wrist, Mai stood; armed or not, she would have to be prepared for anything that came her way. _Just what is Shane planning?_ She thought, slipping into a fighting stance. She began to reiterate through the moves of the _kime-no-kata*._

Mai continued in this manner, doing it slowly so as not to expend her energy. It was unknown to her how much time had passed, but she stopped abruptly when she picked up the sound of footsteps from outside her cell. Mai quickly sat _seiza_ style on the futon and watched as the metal door slid open. A guard stood there and said, "Time to go"

"Where are we going?" Mai demanded, slowly standing up.

"To Yuki-san. You have to be presentable before going to the main dining room"

The guard stepped aside, waiting for her to get out. When Mai stepped into the corridor, she noticed that there where nine more guards, specifically the elites, inhabiting the hallway.

"Am I that dangerous to have these many guards?" Mai said, more to herself. Mai was rather pleased to know that her grin unsettled the guard beside her as he shoved her in the direction of the baths.

Soon enough Mai was left in the care of Yuki-san, a plump woman in her early 40yrs dressed in a plain yukata. Mai was undressed, shoved into a bath and scrubbed a bit to thoroughly. As Mai would see it, she was not in any way treated too gently as she was being dressed and dolled up for the 'feast'. When she was done, Yuki-san circled Mai, checking her work. Mai wore a scarlet red _kimono_ with a design pattern of flying cranes and _sakura_ leaves. Considering her skin was naturally pale, a light amount of face powder had been applied to her face, a fair amount of blush to give her cheeks color and her lips given a sharp red look. Instead of having her hair in the traditional Japanese hairstyle, Mai's hair was pinned up with pins and hair ornaments (almost like an easy twisty). Mai was also given indoor white socks for her feet so she wouldn't have to go around barefoot.

Satisfied with her inspection, Yuki-san asked, "You know all the protocol to be followed when in the dining room?"

"No I don't," Mai replied sarcastically.

"Mind your tongue girl," Yuki-san warned, "you will be dining with the main family"

"Do not forget who you're talking to," Mai retorted.

"Of course, you still think you are going to lead the five clans? You are very ambitious little girl, but your dreaming can only take you so far. Your place is to stand behind your husband. I imagine that's not to far off"

"What does that mean?" Mai demanded. Yuki-san brushed off her question and called forth for the guards to escort escort Mai to the dining hall. Yuki-san's words plagued Mai's mind. _What did she mean?_ _Something is off,_ Mai thought, her hands entwined above her heart. While still in thought, one of the elites bumped into her, bringing her out of her reverie. She was ready to tell of the elite when she felt two familiar objects slide down her sleeve. Mai was careful not to display any emotions or sudden body movements as she expertly guided the objects into an inner pocket. She was not worried about being searched as a full body search had been done before she left the care of Yuki-san. She inwardly smirked to herself, _the wrath of the Jewel of the Mizushima begins._

* * *

 **In the Main Kurosawa Dining Room**

Shane was seated with his wife -Akemi- at the head of the long low table. At left was an empty seat that had been reserved for his son and after that sat the head of his elites, Keichiro. On his wife's right, an empty seat was reserved for Mai Mizushima, who they were currently waiting for. The rest of the seats were occupied by three elders of the clan and their wives.

"Husband," Akemi spoke softly from beside him, "as much as this is a victorious occasion, I don't seem to understand why we're having a feast with the enemy"

"Patience wife," Shane replied, "All will come to light soon enough"

The guard announced the entrance of the Mizushima heiress and the _shoji_ screen door was open. All heirs turned to the heiress as she entered the room.

"Ah, welcome Mai of the Mizushima. Please, have a seat," Shane greeted, pointing to the seat beside his wife. Mai sat down at her designated seat and folded her arms over her lap.

"Thank you," Mai replied, no emotions in her voice or facial expressions.

"Such a pretty thing with such a face," Akemi spoke, "why don't you show us why you're called the _Jewel_ of the Mizushima and smile"

"Now now dear wife," Shane cut in, "let's not make our guest feel uncomfortable. After all, tonight is a special night"

Mai noticed the empty across from her and asked, "I assume you are waiting for another _guest_ besides myself?"

"Why yes," Shane replied. He was about to speak further when the _shoji_ screen door opened once more, attracting everyone's attention. In stepped a tall young man in a uniform Mai recognized as unique to the Mori Samurai school, body fitted black and gray top body armor with the Kurosawa insignia on the right breast plate. Mai recognized him, despite the years that had passed. His tan skin, his stubborn smirk implanted on his now chiseled facial features that defined his handsome features. His deep brown hair was tied into a samurai bun and his gray eyes swept the room, landing finally on Mai.

"Well well well," the young man began, "this is quite the surprise"

"Welcome home son," Shane said proudly.

* * *

 _*kime-no-kata-_ is a long kata consisting of self-defense techniques against both unarmed attacks, and attacks with swords and knives. (This is in relation to judo and this information courtesy of Wikipedia)


	22. Chapter 21

**_A/N_ My life has been maddeningly busy. College hasn't exactly been merciful to me and it won't exactly be better for a while. This chapter was challenging to write, especially that I've gone beyond my usual word count.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Somewhere** **in the Kurosawa Main House Compound...**

It was already dark out when a Kurosawa elite left the main house and walked briskly to the outskirts of the compound. He took into account the other elites stationed around the borders of the compound, ready to take on any danger. After all, there were important guests currently dining in the main house. This elite's destination finally came into view. A one storey stone building with that had been dedicated specifically to keep people locked up, prisoners if you will, from what he could gather from the other elites.

With his status as an elite, the guards at the door did not question nor stop his entry into the premises. He went into the deeper levels of the building, to where he guessed the more 'important' prisoners were kept. He felt for the familiar item strapped to his wrist beneath the armor, thinking -and thankful- of how no one had suspected him so far. After all, this was a mission, and he always did things calculated and to perfection.

* * *

 **Main House**

Mai's face twisted into a scowl as Shane's son -Taro- took his seat across from her. Her mind flashed with memories of their time at Mori Samurai Dojo. Taro would seize every available opportunity to taunt her. At first Mai attempted to be on friendlier terms with him, not wanting to continue down the same path their parents took. And for a while it worked, then he changed and the taunts started once more, to the point where Mai would avoid him and leave him be. That is until his remarks went on a much deeper personal level

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _T_ _he students were lounging in the gardens of the school. It was one of those days when their sensei encouraged them to train their minds through meditation. Of course being the class of preteens they were, most of the students decided to relax and enjoy the afternoon. Eleven year old Mai had isolated herself to a quiet spot by a small pond, fully aware that if their sensei caught students not meditating, the students would receive punishment. As she continued to block out the noises around her, Mai heard footsteps approach and felt annoyed that someone invaded her claimed territory. Having decided to ignore the intruder, Mai's annoyance further increased when she heard an all to familiar voice._

 _"Well," Taro began, "if it isn't the Jewel of the Mizushima Clan"_

 _"Please stop calling me that. And you should know by now that taunting me is pointless. You should go meditate," Mai replied._

 _"Oh, just because you're ahead than the rest of us you think you're already the head of us all?"_

 _"I've never said anything like that nor have I shown reason to act in such a manner. Will you you sit and be quiet. If sensei finds out..."_

 _"What, are you afraid of sensei, Jewel?" Taro cut in._

 _"I am not. Can you please leave? You're disturbing my concentration"_

 _"And if I don't?"_

 _Mai kept silent and ignored Taro's comments. Seeing as Mai wouldn't say or acknowledge him anymore, Taro went for a different tactic. Mai heard him lean on a nearby tree and casually yawn._

 _"It's quite intriguing," Taro said,_ _"here you are, training as a samurai but also living under the 'protection' of the Mori clan as you have claimed. What I see is a girl that has been abandoned by her clan"_

 _"Stop," Mai warned, her fists clenching and her closed eyes squeezing tightly._

 _"You act as though you're an adult, all brave and whatnot. While we go back to our families, you remain here all alone. In tears I bet. How long has it been since you've been home? Five? Six years?" Taro continued._

 _"Leave, Kurosawa," Mai growled. Her body was now shaking with rage, and she could tell that Taro had noticed this development which egged him on._

 _"Your father must really not love you to have you here by yourself. I bet that he sent you off because even your mere existence is a reminder of how your mother's dead. It was your fault she died after all"_

 _At that point, Mai had lost it. She jumped up from the ground and lunged at Taro. All reasoning had flown out the window as Mai threw her frustration, grief and anger into the punches and kicks Taro was receiving. Taro tried to put up a fight, he had put in his own attacks, but was mostly in the defensive. But even he couldn't keep up with her stamina or higher experience and ended up on the ground with her hitting him continuously. Mai was ignorant to the chants of the students that gathered to see the fight, that is until she felt herself being removed from Taro's body. Tears fell as she thrashed around in the arms of her sensei, demanding to be released. And all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and passed out._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mai recalled getting punishment for her behavior and also never having to see Taro's face as he (and all Kurosawa students) had left the Mori island after that incident. Mai was brought out of her memory lane trip as she heard Taro greet his parents and the elders seated at the table. He then faced Mai and grinned,

"Aren't you looking lovely tonight? It's been a while, Jewel of the Mizushima Clan"

"So it has, _Taro_ ," Mai replied, her words having no warmth like Taro's had.

"Oh come now, no need to be cold. It's been years since we've seen each other. We should celebrate this reunion"

"I don't exactly see why I should"

"Ah, you're more cold than the old Mai Mizushima I remember"

"And you're still the same arrogant Taro Kurosawa from before," Mai stated coolly.

"Children," Shane cut in, "this is a momentous occasion. My son is home and we have the Mizushima heiress with us tonight. Let's enjoy ourselves. Serve the food"

Servers brought in different platters of food and laid them out on the table. As soon as the servers were done, Shane gestured for everyone to start eating, to which they did except for a certain Mizushima. Akemi Kurosawa took notice of this and said,

"It's rude not to eat what has been offered to you. Or have completely forgotten your manners while you were at the surface?"

"Forgive me for my _rudeness_ , but I'm not taking any chances of being poisoned," Mai stated.

"Well, if that was the case, then we would all be poisoned. Don't deem yourself too important. Learn your place little girl"

"Akemi, don't tease the little girl. Bring someone here to taste Mai's food. That should ease your troubles. Not so?"

"Yes," Mai agreed.

As the Mai began to eat, after her food had been tasted, conversation started to flow around her. At first it was about the affairs of the clan from the elders present. Much to her annoyance, Taro began his tales of his successes at the dojo. Then to put the cherry on top, Shane and his wife were commending Keichiro for successfully bringing her to the clan as though she were some great prize. Mai lost her appetite and refused to appear as though any of their conversations affected her. She caught the looks of malice and triumph thrown her way and would return them with a glare of her own.

However, she was still confused as to why she was there. What did Shane have in mind if they weren't supposed to battle for head position. Her gaze shifted to Taro. _Maybe he wants me to fight Taro,_ Mai thought, _that would make a lot of sense._ Mai didn't realize her gaze caught Taro's attention until he spoke,

"Enjoying the view, Jewel?"

"I'm not particularly paying any attention to you"

"I'm hurt," Taro pouted, "You know, I still remember our last encounter"

"What of it?"

"Hm, I'm surprised you're not showing any remorse"

"You deserved it"

"Watch your tongue, _Mizushima,"_ Akemi spat, "you have done nothing but display behavior that is unbecoming"

Mai glared at Taro then turned to watch the servers come back in to the room clear-off the table. When the last plate was cleared, Shane spoke out,

"That was a good meal. Let's have tea"

Akemi rose to her knees, ready to prepare the tea when Mai spoke, "Lord Shane, allow me this one request"

"And what is your request?"  
"Allow me to perform the tea ceremony"

"You should well know that it is the host that prepares the tea," Shane's wife cut in.

"Like my wife said, it is not you that should perform the ceremony as you are a guest," Shane added, missing the scowl his wife gave at the word 'guest'.

"It is true that I am in no position to to this task. However, you have been kind enough not to kill me and to attend to my injuries. I feel I must show my appreciation. So I request once more, allow me to perform the tea ceremony"

"I would think the spoiled heiress of the Mizushima clan would know nothing of performing the tea ceremony with that smart mouth of hers," an elder spoke. Soft -and yet non to kind- chuckles rang in Mai's ears as she clenched her fists beneath the table. She plastered a fake smile on her face and simply replied

"Then you underestimate me"

"Let's allow the Jewel to perform the ceremony, father," Taro spoke, "I'm curious to know how I've _underestimated_ her"

"Very well. You may perform the tea ceremony Jewel of the Mizushima," Shane said, looking to his wife, "Be seated, Akemi"

Mai gave a curt bow and rose to her feat, passing a smirk to the scowling Akemi. A servant guided her to a shoji screen door and slid it open to show the adjoining tea room, where she set to her task. At first she could feel the eyes of the Kurosawas on her which she chose not to let their stares unnerve her. When she heard them begin making conversation, she made sure their eyes were not on her as she guided the vial from her inner pocket into her hand and discreetly poured out the contents into the tea. Mai stirred the brew with the tea scoop and finally poured the tea into the circle-shaped ceramic tea bowls that were laid out on a silver tray. Mai then took the tray and entered the next room, and seeing that the treats had already been laid on the table, Mai proceeded to give each individual seated at the table their cup. Task completed, she sat down once again beside Akemi.

"You will forgive us," Akemi began, "we can't trust the tea you made. Would you care to drink first?"

"As you wish," Mai responded. She lifted her bowl to her lips and took a reasonable sip of her tea.

"Are you satisfied, wife?" Shane asked. Akemi merely nodded and drank from her own cup, surprised by the taste of the tea. As the others followed her example, they reacted the same way as Akemi did, and found themselves enjoying the tea.

"Looks like we did underestimate you, Jewel," Taro commented.

"So it seems," Shane agreed with his son.

Mai took another sip from her cup. _That's it,_ Mai thought, _enjoy every last drop_. Mai inwardly smirked, not caring for the effects of the tea. She had taken precautions to make herself immune. For now, the interrogation would begin.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry I'm late with this update. I had a bad case of writer's block for this part. But I hope the direction I took with this chapter makes things more interesting**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Megumi aund Ichigo had been under Kurosawa custody for quite a while. Currently, they were sharing a cell, both chained to the concrete wall.

"Ichigo-kun," Megumi called out in the darkness, "are you awake?"

"What is it?" he asked, facing Megumi.

"Do you think Mai-sama is safe at Woodcrest"

"We both know how unlikely that is"

"She's probably in Moonrea right now," Megumi laughs half heartedly. For a few minutes, silence settles in the cell, which is soon followed by a soft sigh from Megumi.

"We failed to protect her"

"That we did Megumi-chan"

As the silence continues, both hear loud footsteps. The footsteps stop in frontof the metal door and the dangling of keys are heard. Light from the corridor enters the room as the door is slid open. The Mizushimas lift their eyes to see a lone masked Kurosawa elite.

"It seems I've hit the jackpot," the elite says.

* * *

Mai set down her cup and sized up all the people at the table as they indulged themselves in small talk. _The serum should begin working soon,_ Mai thought, _time to finish this._ _You better doing your part Huey Freeman._

The servers came back in to collect the empty tea bowls as per Akemi's orders. Once that was done, Akemi spoke out,

"Now that the meal and tea are done, I would like to know why this brat was dining with us instead of rotting in a cell"

The elders gasped, clearly shocked by Akemi's outburst; but were soon agreeing with her.

"You have shown lack of restraint tonight, haven't you wife?" Shane muttered, his disappointment clearly visible.

"You can't blame your wife," Mai cut in, "Even I want to know your plans for me are"

"Very well," Shane responded, surprising himself to easily reveal his intentions, "You, Mai Mizushima, will be marrying my son"

"What!?" two voices shouted. Mai clenched her hands, trying to conceal her emotions, Taro had slammed his fist onto the wooden table and Akemi glared daggers in her husband's direction.

"Husband, this is unacceptable. What madness is this that you want my precious son marrying this scum Mizushima brat?" Akemi spat. There were murmurs in the air, questioning the leader's decision. As it would seem, the decision was made without the elders' counsel.

"Silence!" Shane bellowed, slamming his fist on the table as his son did. All form of noise immediately halted. Shane continued,

"The purpose of this dinner was to inform you of this. I am aware that you are all surprised but this is for the greater good of Moonrea"

"Taro marrying the Jewel will insure the Kurosawa clan's position as head over Moonrea," Keichiro added.

"You knew of this?" an elder asked the leader of the elites.

"Lord Shane trusted me with this as part of my mission in extracting the jewel"

"Father," Taro sputtered, "as much as the opportunity is tempting, I'm not ready for marriage. You said at the completion of my samurai training I could venture the surface"

"It is your duty, boy," Shane remarked, "You should be thinking of your clan's needs before your own"

"Father..." Taro began but was cut off by Shane's hard stare.

"As interesting as this is, this doesn't explain why you tried killing me when I was younger," Mai, the only person with an air of calm, voiced, "We could have had a duel, Taro and I could have fought by now and yet you pick marriage? You could easily kill me after I marry Taro and yet, you have an ulterior motive which I can not deduce"

"Quite the smart young lady. You are correct," Shane said, "I have much bigger plans in place. And try kill you? Just what lies has your dear father been feeding you with?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Kurosawa Compound**

Megumi and Ichigo were, for lack of a better word, shocked when the elite worked on releasing them from their shackles.

"Why are you helping us?" Ichigo whispered, rubbing his wrists.

"We need to get you out and on your way to Mizushima island," the 'elite' answered.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked.

The elite slid open slightly the door he had closed, checking for unwanted attention. Seeing as they were in the clear, he closed the door and faced the rest.

"I am a friend of Mai, Mr and Mrs 'Kim'. Right now it would be inefficient if I showed you my true identity and your safety is of utmost importance," the 'elite' replied, waving his wrist to show an all to familiar X-watch. He dug into his pockets and handed the duo their watches, saying

"It should be safe for you to change your appearances. Preferably into something dark. I should be able to cause a distraction so you can leave. Here is a sketch I made of the compound, it should help you find a pavilion by this corner of the compound" he instructed, pointing to a spot on the map, "From there, there's a false wall that should help you through. Here is a map of the island I managed to swipe. If you can make your way here, you should have no problem taking a boat to Mizushima island"

"I have to ask, is Mai-sama here on Kurosawa Island?" Megumi questioned.

"Yes"

"Then we can't leave without her"

"You should focus on leaving. I have to insure that. I imagine she's getting answers from the Kurosawa. I have to be in position so I can get her out and we'll make our escape"

Megumi looked unsure but the 'elite' assured her,

"I'll protect her. But right now you need medical attention and we may need back up"

"I'm afraid you don't understand," Ichigo spoke up, "Mai was never to return to Moonrea"

"I don't understand, why?"

* * *

"She's been promised to the Kurosawa heir for matrimony"

* * *

 **Mai**

"My father has never lied to me," Mai defended. _Just what is Shane getting at?_ Mai thought, _the_ _serum can't have worn off._ Her thoughts were cut short when Shane burst into a cold laughter.

"Your father gave you to the Kurosawa to marry my son. Of course in secret to protect the 'peace'. See, he had no male heir and I pointed out how his line in power would end since your mother could no longer have children after struggling to have you. I admit I could see the Kurosawa clan as Head clan despite your father's stubbornness. However, your fox of a father duped us and had you sent you away before you turned 16. The age you were to marry Taro"

"But you challenged my father to-" Mai stuttered in shock, but Shane continued on.

"To effect the agreement. You were supposed to live on Kurosawa Island. But he withheld you"

"The assassination attempts-"

"Assassination? We were merely collecting what belonged to us"

"Your people murdered my mother," Mai shouted.

"Well, that was all on your mother. Do you even remember what happened that day. Perhaps Keichiro can help you remember," Shane smirked. He nodded in Keichiro's direction.

"As I recall correctly, you were to come to Kurosawa. When we came for you, your mother refused to give you away. She hid you and attempted killing my men with poisonous gas. A few of us barely escaped, but she died along with a few men"

Mai's voice was caught in her throat. She didn't want to believe their words, she wanted to deny everything she heard. But Mai knew that with the serum still in effect, none of these could be lies.

"I'm surprised you're not showing any sign of rejection to them," Akemi sneered.

In a blind rage, Mai was about to launch herself on Akemi when she felt arms hold her down.

"Such an animal. Should she even be named the Jewel," one elder's wife remarked. Laughter filled the air as Mai struggled against the arms that held her.

"Take her away. Our future _in-law_ needs her rest. The wedding is tomorrow," Shane ordered.

Mai felt herself being dragged from her seat. She moved to fight and escape, but felt a hard jab to her neck. _Huey, save me._


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N Sorry it took a while with this chapter. School's been hectic the last month, with exams and all, which pretty much left me with no typing time.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy this update**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Huey's mind was swirling with thoughts _._ _Marriage? I knew something was up but I didn't picture this_. He turned to Mai's 'parents', saying "You still have to leave. I'll deal with helping Mai out of here"

"You have to understand," Ichigo said, "it's not going to be that simple. Now that Mai is here, should she escape, Shane will make an official declaration of war on the Mizushima clan. From the information we had received in our time at the surface, some of the clans are doubting the Mizushima clan's power. The result? Clans will start picking sides and all of Moonrea will plunge into a sea of chaos. We can't save Mai-sama because of that risk. All we can do now is hope that she can accept her fate and that the new rulers of Moonrea will not be tyrannical in their reign"

"We can't just leave Mai, Ichigo" Megumi protested, "She doesn't deserve this fate"

"Mai sama's fate has been decided since the day she drew her first breath on this earth. As heiress to the Mizushima clan and to the people of Moonrea, she has a duty to protect them. A duty which involves less bloodshed for her people"

Before Huey could protest, he felt a shiver run down his spine. This was followed by his senses telling him that he had to find Mai. Stat.

"I have to leave," Huey said, standing up, "I've given you the tools to escape should you decide to do so. As of right now, there's somewhere I have to be"

Huey exited the room and headed towards the building's exit. He quickly passed, making his way to the main building in the compound, but was soon stopped by a fellow elite.

"Where are you going? We have been summoned by Shane-sama for a meeting" Huey was asked.

"Is that so? I didn't hear the announcement since I was checking on the prisoners," Huey hurriedly replied.

"Well we have to get going to the meeting place"

In the five minutes that followed, Huey stood with the Kurosawa elite base amongst other elites. There was no chatter or noise; all men stood in three throws, waiting for Shane to appear. They didn't have to wait long as Shane stepped into the room with the leader of the elites –Keichiro- behind him. Huey's 'dark' eyes followed Shane as he observed the men before him.

"As of now, wedding preparations will be finalized for my son and the jewel. By mid-day the marriage ceremony will commence. You should all be at attention especially at this time. I don't suspect Kenshin Mizushima to be aware of this union but that doesn't mean your guard should be down," Shane spoke out, "The ceremony will happen at all costs.

"We have other important visitors -allies from the surface- that will make their appearance to further solidify our power in Moonrea. Once they arrive here, the Kurosawa's power will be resolute, and in time, we shall take over the surface. The land of Moonrea has a very rare and very powerful mineral that once weaponized, has interestingly devastating results. The location of this mineral is with the jewel. Of which she will cede that information soon enough

"Though, I am wary of the jewel's ally from the surface and I'm not sure if he intends to do anything like bring reinforcements. Tomorrow morning a team of two should venture out to the surface and eliminate him. We can't have any loose ends now can we? Rest tonight. I need my best men on the job on the 'morrow. Dismissed"

The elites bowed as Shane exited the room. Once he left, Keichiro spoke,

"You heard the Lord. Get your strength to top notch. Before 0600 am tomorrow I need two of you taking the first watch on Mai Mizushima"

Keichiro scanned the men and said, "Nao. Dai. I'll leave this to you"

"Hai"

 _Nao_. That was the alias he had taken from the elite he took down at the gate-way border. He left the elite in the gate-keeper's care at the checkpoint building, of course tied up in the building's basement. Huey would return later with Mai to release Nao, of course when all settled down. If such a day was even foreseeable. For now, Huey had to cook up some formidable plan to save Mai and apparently, all of Moonrea. And he only had hours at his disposal.

* * *

 **A few hour after the dinner...**

Mai's eyes blinked open as she rose from sleep. It took moments for her to find her bearings, and realize she was back in her cell. As she massaged her neck and stretched her bones, the memories of the dinner flooded her mind. _It was no dinner,_ Mai thought, _it was my introduction to the Kurosawa._

"How could I be so stupid not to realize it," Mai scowled. Her father kept her away from home, made her think she would defy the Kurosawa and punish them for their ways. She believed if he couldn't do anything about it, then it would be her destiny to end the tyrannical reign of Shane. And yet she would be the one to bring usher the Kurosawa to an age of power simply because her father had no male heir and to appease the Kurosawa from threatening the peace in Moonrea. No wonder her father wanted her to remain in the surface. Mai laughed halfheartedly to herself. _No wonder they were insistent on me living._

"I might as well give up on life," Mai whispered to herself.

She grabbed a fistful of her clothing around the area of her aching heart. Mai eyed her clothing, seeing as she was still in the kimono she wore to the dinner, she searched her inner pockets and pulled out her watch. _Were Megumi and Ichigo safe and sound on the Mizushima island? Was Huey still around? Would she ever get to see him one last time before sending him off to the surface?_

Mai lay down the futon, twirling the black watch in her hands and shut her eyes, clutching the item to her chest. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt her watch vibrate. A flicker of hope sparked in Mai as she sat up quickly and covered her body with a blanket. After a few careful twists, the blue screen holo-screen popped up, but not too much to draw attention, with a message.

 **H: Are you okay? H.**

 **M: How is this possible?**

 **H: I may have tinkered the watches a bit so we could communicate in emergencies like this.  
**

 **M: Are Megumi and Ichigo safe?**

 **H: They weren't prepared to leave. But I did give them the tools to escape should they decide to. But I have to know, are you okay?**

It was a while before Mai answered. What was she supposed to say. She felt another vibration.

 **H: Mai?**

 **M: No. I found out that I'm getting married tomorrow to Shane's son. Apparently my father promised me to the Kurosawa and I should have been married by now. Instead of my father honoring his agreement, he sent me away. My father lied to me this whole time. He made this feud all the more bigger and put such a huge burden on my shoulders. I should have seen it coming. I should have known  
**

As Mai sent the message, she felt something wet trail down her face. Lifting her fingers, Mai touched her cheeks lightly and observed her wet fingers. _Tears_. She tried forcing them to stay put, but the more she tried, the more the tears. Mai felt another vibration and gazed at the screen, quickly rubbing her eyes of the tear blurred vision.

 **H: I know. But you can still get out of this. I'll come up with a plan and you don't have to be married.**

 **M: Don't you get see. I can't leave, I can't abandon my people simply because I want freedom. I was raised as heiress and I don't intend to abandon that mantle any time soon. You should save yourself while you still can. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you.**

 **H: I can't leave you. At least not like this. We started this together and we're going to finish it the same way. I just discovered Shane plans to rule the entire world. He plans to use you to find some rare ore and make it a weapon that can cause massive destruction. You want to save your people? Now's the time to act.  
**

 **M: That's not possible, Shane should have mentioned that last night**

 **H: You probably don't know because you didn't ask the question. So, are still in this?**

Mai thought for a moment before replying

 **M: We have to expose him to Moonrea and make sure that Shane's plans are stopped. We started this together, and we'll end it the same way.**

 **H: Get some sleep. I'll form a plan and let you know about it. Before dawn, I'll let you in on the plan. Be ready. You're not alone Mai. I'll give it my all to get you out of this.**

 **M: Before you go, I have to know, why are you helping me?**

 **H: I don't know. How about we find that answer when all this crap is over. Alright?**

 **M: Alright**

Mai lay down and sighed. Perhaps there is a light at the end of her dark tunnel. She would keep fighting.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Huey stood guard at the entrance of the garden where the wedding was to take place. Guests were seated semi-circle, facing a Chinese styled pavilion, where the groom and a priest stood. He hoped that with the success of the plan, he wouldn't have to pretend being a guard for long and that he could finally leave Moonrea.

A shamisen sang out a Japanese tune in the background. The seated guests stood, understanding the signal the tune gave out. The bride was making her entrance. Huey watched as a dark-haired beauty, clad in a pure white dress that hugged her figure perfectly, walk down the aisle. Mai's hair was braided and pulled into a tight bun, decorated with a single white rose. Her once determined face, in its natural beauty, was void of emotion as she made her way towards the pavilion at the end of the aisle. Huey had to stop himself from reaching out and dragging her away, execution of the plan was vital at this point. All she had to do was reject the groom and he would take care of everything else. He would save her.

Still in his spot, he watched as she joined the groom, laying her eyes on him. As if the world turned in the opposite direction, a smile broke on Mai's face, and her eyes radiated happiness. _No,_ Huey wanted to shout, _what are you doing?_ He watched as vows were exchanged and the marriage ceremony finalized.

"NO!" Huey managed to shout, turning the attention towards himself.

Mai's eyes landed on his own, cold and calculating. He could feel a chill clutch his heart, unused to her staring at him that way. _Why,_ he thought

"Mai, you didn't have to do this. We had a plan. I know you and I know how much you don't want this,"

"You know nothing _Freeman._ My eyes have been opened and I know that this is the right thing to do for my people"

"But this isn't what you wanted. The Mai I've grown to know and care about would never give up"

"You know _nothing_ about me," Mai replied coldly, "You only care about yourself. Guards, take this insolent fool away"

Huey felt arms on his person, dragging him away from Mai. He struggled against his captors, doing his best to put up a fight, but he was easily overpowered.

"Mai!" Huey shouted, "MAI!"

Huey blinked his eyes, and found he was no longer in the garden. Instead he stood by a lone tree, bathed in the light of the setting sun, atop a hill. This was one of his favorite spots in Wood-crest. A lot of things happened here, an encounter with a spirit, an answer to a prayer. It was here that Huey could find solace, an escape from his world. He didn't know why he was there, but he felt at peace being there and not the nightmare he came from.

"Huey," a voice called. He turned around at the call of his name, almost automatically. An Asian woman stood there, looking oddly similarly to Mai. Save for the dark brown hair, the extra years, and the air of maturity she carried, she had Mai's facial features and the same spark of fire in her eyes.

"You're Mai's mother," Huey stated.

"That I am," the woman replied, stepping closer to Huey. He noticed that she wore a pink kimono with sakura tree designs and a white obi. Her hair, not in any particular hairstyle, danced in the breeze.

"I'm not even sure if this is a dream or a nightmare, but what are you doing here?" Huey asked.

"This isn't a dream or a nightmare. Though, you were pulled out of a nightmare," the woman replied, watching Huey as he sighed in relief. She continued,

"I am here to serve as guidance though. About how to help my daughter. My husband was wrong to fall prey into that Kurosawa scum's hands and he put too much pressure on my baby girl. She didn't deserve such a fate"

"I'm going to save her," Huey declared.

"I know you are," Mrs. Mizushima replied, "You should know about the mineral Shane wants. He and every other person aside from my daughter and husband must at all costs not know the location of the mineral he seeks. That mineral is what makes Moonrea what it is. If harvested, Moonrea will fall apart"

"I don't understand. How does Moonrea's existence depend on that stone?"

"Moonrea wasn't exactly created by magic. The Mizushima clan are an advanced race. We created Moonrea as a safe haven should the surface world be a danger to our livelihood. But that's a story you can find out about in my journals. We don't have much time to waste. You should know that for Shane to solidify that alliance from a group of people at the surface, he needs that mineral as a bargain chip"

"Wait, how does he even know about the mineral in the first place?"

"Believe it or not, my husband and Shane were once close friends. It is he who shared the secret of its existence. Shane's greed and hunger for power corrupted the man my husband had a friend in. Shane doesn't realize the damage he'll cause and must be stopped. Moonrea must remain a safe haven. You have to save Moonrea. Save her people and save the peace that Moonrea stands for. And save my daughter. Protect her"

"I will," Huey promised.

"I can see why my daughter has taken a liking to you. It looks like my time is running out," Mrs. Mizushima said, her figure fading.

"One more thing Freeman, you have allies all around you"

* * *

Huey sat up, panting deeply. He looked around to see the other elites still asleep and quickly wiped of the sweat that gathered on his forehead. Quickly putting on the elite uniform, Huey grabbed a katana and stepped out of the sleeping quarters. Finally outside, Huey embraced the fresh air, wanting a few minutes to himself before his mind clouded with the dream and vision he had. But who was he kidding, that was all he could think about. Saving Mai and the whole of Moonrea would take serious planning, in fact, crazy planning. As he strolled around the compound, trying to think up a plan of sorts, he noticed a figure move quickly towards the compound wall. With the need to keep appearance, he followed the figure and tackled him, dragging him to a quiet corner of the compound wall. Huey had pinned him on the ground, having twisted the arm behind the man's back.

"Wait," the person gasped, "let me go"

"Who are you?" Huey asked.

"Do you dare question the son of Shane?" the young man growled, "Let go of me"

Huey let go and stood back, watching Taro stand up and dust himself off. _So this is the groom,_ Huey thought, observing the young man before him. Huey then noticed the duffel bag that lay on the ground, and the gears in his head started turning.

"You're running away," Huey stated. Huey's suspicions were confirmed when Taro froze in his tracks.

"You are going against your father's wishes?" Huey continued

"I don't intend to get married and you won't tell anyone you saw me if you wish to live," Taro snarled, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulders.

"But the power of the clan is at stake. And you would be leader of all Moonrea"

"Not if it means being father's puppet"

"Puppet?"

"Aren't you tired of this useless feud? Of having Kurosawa looked down upon like criminals by the other clans? This marriage will just make us all the more hated and the other clans will only rebel and over-throw us"

"Why don't you claim your right to head of the Kurosawa? You are of age"

"Of course I am! But father will…," Taro paused and took a good look at Huey. He then continued,

"Why are you speaking so freely with me? That is not the way of the elite. What is your name?"

Huey chuckled and walked slowly around Taro.

"It's interesting," Huey began, "that a son wants to disobey his father, but for good reason of course"

"Listen, you are very suspicious right now. Are you collaborating with the Mizushima? When I tell my father, he will…"

"You won't be telling your father anything," Huey cut in, stepping closer to Taro, "Because while I'm being 'dealt' with, you will be marrying the jewel. I'm sure your father will have a heavy security detail follow you till you're above 40 years since you tried to run away from your duties. Which leaves you forever your father's puppet"

"What do you want?" Taro stammered.

"When you look at it, we both share the same goal"

"And what goal is that?"

"You marrying Mai. We work together to stop the wedding from happening. Once that mission has successfully been completed, you become head, have the respect of your people and the respect of the other clans"

"What do you benefit from this?"

"Mai is free from this marriage and returns to her place as leader of her people"

Taro was silent under Huey's gaze. _This is a big risk,_ Huey thought, but _I can't do this on my own either._

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know I won't stab you in the back?"

"I don't. I don't even remotely trust you. But there's a lot at stake here and I'm going to take any and every chance I have to stop your father"

"You don't speak in the manner of our people and yet you look like one of us"

"You'd be surprised if you knew who I was. But my identity is not important. Do we have an alliance?"

Huey raised his right hand towards Taro. Taro eyed it and sighed. Grabbing onto Huey's hand, he said

"An alliance we have. What's your plan?"

* * *

 **The following morning**

For the majority of the morning of her 'wedding' day, Mai had been shuffled around the Kurosawa household at the mercy of the hag Yuki-san. And non to gently at that. From bathing to purification of her body to being dolled up left her pretty exhausted.

Mai was seated in her 'room', waiting for Yuki-san to bring the bridal clothing. She rubbed her right wrist and felt slightly disappointed at the loss of her x-watch. She had had to return it to Huey that morning so she wouldn't be found out when Yuki-san would take her for the preparations. Mai leaned backwards and stretched her arms, recalling an instruction Huey gave her while texting.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _H:_** _Don't do anything out of the ordinary_

 ** _M:_** _Like what? Realize that the marriage is the right thing to do?_

 ** _H:_** _THAT IS THE WORST THING YOU COULD POSSIBLY DO. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CHANGING YOUR MIND_

 ** _M:_** _I was joking Huey_

 ** _H:_** _Mai, this isn't a time for jokes or games. Promise me you won't do anything. Please_

 ** _M:_** _Is everything alright?_

 ** _H:_** _Mai, promise me_

 ** _M:_** _Alright. I promise._

 ** _H:_** _Alright. All you have to do is go all with everything. You won't get married, but you should find an opportunity to expose Shane. I'll give you a signal for the right moment._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

She found it odd the way he spoke to her. Her best guess was that Huey's was spooked in some weird way. Mai wondered what Huey's plan was, especially that he might have needed help. Well, her help to be more specific. _What's going on in your mind Huey?_

While she pondered this, the shoji door slid open, and in walked Yuki-san with two young girls behind her.

"Time for the final touches. The ceremony will begin soon" Yuki-san announced.

* * *

 *** _shamisen-_ three string Japanese instrument ****(looks like a guitar [maybe even a banjo] but more japanese like)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N One of the last chapters is finally here. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Take not that all conversations are in Japanese. Even those with Huey.**

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V.**

A wedding is supposed to be a day to look forward to. A day of happiness, joy and love. A day worth celebrating between two families. A day marking commitment between two souls, who bind themselves together out of nothing but pure love.

Admittedly, I never thought far into my future after I would ascend to my place as leader of my clan and Moonrea. Sure it would be one of my duties to continue the Mizushima line, but itwasn't a pressing matter.

But with everything that has happened, this is not a day I'd deem special. My family is not here to send me away with shouts of joy, and I'm not with the person who has my heart. Which got me thinking, _what if I decided to stay in Wood-crest? What if the Kurosawa elites never captured Ichigo and Megumi? What if I wasn't so consumed with being strong and prepared and instead have a normal life? Go for sleepovers with Tina, chill with Riley a few days, go on more spa days with Megumi and finally, Huey..._

There's still unsettled business between us, like another duel. And I suppose, my unamed feelings that I have whenever I'm around him. Not that I would ever admit it to Huey, but I did have some fantasies involving him and I. And I'll forever blame Megumi for once forcing me to watching television shows of a romantic nature. In my fantasy, Huey and I are standing in a park, in the darkness, looking at the night sky. He'd taken me to a festival as he promised, and we wait for the lanterns to appear. And the moment they do, Huey grabs my hand, his eyes locked on my own. And the fantasy never goes beyond that.

I trust that he'll get me out of this, he's Huey Freeman after all. But I can't help but feel a little doubt. If I end up getting married, my life is literally over.

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

Mai stood next to her 'husband to be' , posing for a pre-wedding photo. She had been in deep thought when Akemi Kurosawa sneered,

"A more convincing smile, Jewel. We don't want to ruin the picture"

Mai gave a forced smile, but clearly her eyes spelled out the hate she had for the woman she hoped would never be her mother in law. With the photos taken, Taro was whisked away from Mai's side, she guessed he would be taken to garden where the wedding would be held. Mai heard Akemi instruct everyone to leave the room except for Yuki-san. Mai was puzzled at this as Yuki-san told her to take her seat. Akemi sat across Mai and eyed her from head to toe and nodded.

"Admittedly, I would have preferred another bride for my son," Akemi began, "Then again, there is no outward natural beauty like yours, Jewel"

"Is there a point to this?" Mai voiced.

"The tongue of yours needs taming. Hopefully your heirs don't inherit that nasty habit of yours"

"Better my habits than yours," Mai smirked as Akemi's face displayed a hidden anger.

"Tsk. You are aware of the duties you are to perform tonight as Taro's wife, correct?" Akemi asked after a few moments. Mai froze, _she is not going there._

"You are expected to perform the duties as expected of a wife. That includes consummation. We expect heirs to be conceived as soon as possible," the Kurosawa matriarch finished. She rose and exited the room. Mai was still frozen as final touches were put to her. _Huey Freeman either you rescue from this or I'll personally guarantee your death._

* * *

Despite the hurried arrangements in the limited time, gardens of the Kurosawa compound had been beautifully prepared for the marriage ceremony that was to be held that afternoon. Flower pots with various flowers had been placed around the garden, hedges had been trimmed to perfection. Two long tables -both occupied by members of the Kurosawa clan- had been placed on both sides of a path leading to the gazebo where there was another low table designated for the newlyweds and their parents (Shane and his wife). All tables had overhead shades to protect the congregation from the light.

Shane had never felt more satisfied. He had made sure that everything was in place and all that was needed was for the completion of the marriage and the location of that ore from Mai. He could see his path to absolute power, over Moonrea and soon the world. Shane's train of thought broke when his wife approached him, informing him that the wedding could proceed. Shane nodded and faced his subjects.

"Welcome everyone!" Shane began, "Today is a momentous occasion for the Kurosawa. My son, Taro, will marry Mai, heiress of the Mizushima Clan. Let's move onto the compound shrine where the young ones will be wed"

There were shouts and claps of joy as the people moved to the shrine, of course with Shane and his wife at the forefront leading the way. Once they reached the shrine, Akemi directed members to be on both sides of the stone path leading to the shrine's entrance. Once the people were organised, Akemi gave signal to the music players. As the play, the members of the clan eye the procession that walking down the path. Leading the procession is the Kurosawa priest, the bride and groom, followed by their attendants.

Mai felt like she was walking to her death and loathed that all eyes were on her. _Somebody do something,_ Mai internally begged. And somebody did. Just as the procession reached the entrance, there was commotion and a hoarse voice shouting,

"Stop the wedding!"

Everyone turned to an elite that limped his way to Lord Shane. His chestnut brown hair was wild and uniform shabby. Finally reaching Lord Shane, he fell to his feet in a respectful bow.

"What is the meaning of this? " Shane bellowed.

"Forgive me, my lord," the elite gasped, "but there is an intruder in our midst"

"Explain yourself," Shane commanded.

"I am Nao. In our mission to capture the Jewel from the gateway, her companion and the gate-keeper incapacitated me. I've been held captive by the gate-keeper since"

"That's impossible," Keichiro spoke, "you've been here the whole time"

"Unless the 'Nao' who was here is an imposter," Shane concluded.

"Exactly, the imposter declared that he would stop the wedding," Nao said.

"Which is exactly what you're doing now," Akemi snapped, "How do we know you are not the imposter?"

The elite rolled up his sleeve and showed the elite symbol etched onto his arm. It was a kanji character for Kurosawa encircled by three circles. Keichiro examined the mark and declared it real.

"Keichiro, go investigate all your men and make sure that they are who they are. Once you are done with that, have the elites check the entire compound for this intruder, Shane ordered, "I will not allow further interruptions. Let the ceremony proceed"

Mai was in deep thought as the elites left and was nudged to keep moving forward. Was this the signal? She thought. Standing beside Taro, the duo watched the priest the ritual of purification for the couple. Mai became more anxious as the priest continued with the ritual, hoping that the ceremony wouldn't have to go far. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned her gaze to Taro. Still facing the priest, he whispered, "The time is right when the spirits turn away"

Mai gave a confused expression as she contemplated his words. _The spirits turn away?_

The priest soon announced the marriage to the kami, asking asking for a blessing as he poured the sake into the cups. As he did so, the ceramic cups shook and exploded into bits. This was followed by a sudden flash of blue smoke that spread throughout the shrine. Panic erupted as people moved away from the shrine and heard the priest announce, "This marriage is bad omen"

"What is the meaning of this," Shane shouted, moving close to the priest, "Someone clear up this mess and proceed with the ceremony"

The priest shook his head, "This ceremony cannot be completed"

"Clearly this is the work of the intruder"

"The spirits have withheld their blessings, we should not test their patience"

"Forget about the superstition nonsense and complete this marriage at once!"

"Are you trying to anger those that blessed us this land where we have found peace?" Mai spoke out, ripping the white head piece from her head. All eyes were on her as she continued, "Do you desire the complete eradication of this clan?"

Mai moved closer to Shane, giving him a challenging look and then faced the rest.

"Your patriarch, in promise for glory has brought you nothing but Moonrea's anger on you. In his quest for this 'greatness' he promised has successfully isolated this clan from others.

"We are all people of peace, it is what our forefathers desired when they were lead to this place. My clan has never abused the power you entrusted to us, for generations we have lived in peace and equality. Where in his actions has he shown that he can maintain the same thing our ancestors sought?"

"Quiet girl," Shane fumed, "you know very well words will not save you now. You will surrender the location of that ore to me..."

"So that what," Mai cut in, "you can enslave this world and the one above? Believe me. This ends now"

"Priest continue with the wedding this instant"

"No father," Taro spoke, "this is not right. I'm tired of being looked upon as the son of the traitor clan. This has to stop"

There were murmurs of agreement to Taro and Mai. Shane could see that he was losing support, and would not allow things to end this way. He drew a katana from his guard's possession and faced Mai.

"If that's how its going to be, then I pity you all. In no time at all, my allies from the surface will be here to solidify my rule. It's a shame you won't be there to see it Jewel," Shane declared, swinging the blade in Mai's direction.

Mai jumped backwards, barely avoiding the blade. Taro moved to assist, but one look from Mai told him to stay in his position. Facing her opponent, Mai said,

"Wouldn't you say it's a bit unfair to fight an unarmed opponent?"

"How unfortunate for you then," Shane retorted, aiming for a fatal blow.

Mai shed a layer of her garment and blocked the katana. She narrowly avoided another deadly swing and cursed the garment that limited her movement. Mai quickly did a back handspring, creating distance between herself and Shane, weighing her options of success to this fight. Her best option would be to some how create a slit along her leg for better movement and an even better defence. However in her moment of distraction, Mai failed to see Shane moving in for the killing strike until Taro yelled, "Look out!"

Mai knelt down and crossed her forearms, shutting her eyes and waiting for the blow. (Kinda like wonder woman did but withoutthe explosion bit)

To her surprise, she heard a clash of katanas. Mai opened her eyes saw the back of a figure in front of her, dressed in black with a familiar afro.

"Huey," Mai whispered.

"Taro," Huey ordered, "get Mai out of here"

Mai felt hands on her shoulder, lifting her up and dragging her away from the scene.

"Ah, you must be the Jewel's ally. I will enjoy running my blade through your gut and then through Mai's," Shane declared.

"I don't think so," Huey countered, pushing Shane back with his (well Mai's) katana. The battle between the two ensued, and it wasn't long before Huey's katana had been knocked out from his grasp.

"Looks like the victory is mine, boy. It's over," Shane smirked.

"I wouldn't be to confident just yet," Huey declared, flinging a kunai towards Shane's right arm. Shane howled in pain, dropping his katana which Huey quickly grabbed and pointed at Shane.

"Now it's over," Huey said, as the compound was soon filled with members of the Mizushima Clan and the clan heads of the other clans.

"Shane Kurosawa," Kenshin Mizushima announced, "for the crimes you've committed against Moonrea you will stand trial before the council of Moonrea. Take him and his accomplices away"

As Shane and the elites were escorted out, and Lord Kenshin began to assure the Kurosawa clan of the future, Huey approached Mai and Taro. Tearing herself from Taro's side, Mai flung herself into Huey and wrapped her arms around Huey's middle. "You did it," Mai murmured, but loud enough for Huey to hear, "You saved me"

Huey wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and buried his face in her hair. "I didn't do it alone," Huey replied facing Taro, "I had an unexpected ally"

Mai let go of Huey and turned around, giving her back to Huey. She gave a short bow to Taro and said, "Thank you. You didn't have to do it"

"Trust me," Taro replied, "I did it for my own benefit. And this alliance doesn't make us friends or buddies"

"Agreed," Mai smiled, "For the record, I'm sorry for the time I almost beat you to death"

"If anything, I should be the one to apologise. It was my fault after all," Taro sighed, "As it turns out, it will be a while before I venture the surface. I'll be here fixing my father's mistakes"

"Feel free to call on me for assistance, Lord Taro," Mai replied. Taro gave a curt nod and was about to walk off when Huey said,

"If you ever come to my side of the neighbourhood, I'd be happy to show you around"

"I'll hold you to that. That was an incredible plan with the exploding cups and smoke," Taro grinned, walking away.

Mai turned back to Huey and gave him one of her rare smiles.

"You used a kunai,"

"I admit it has its advantages, but it's more your weapon than mine"

Mai hugged Huey once more, then shoved him away and had a look of panic, "Shane's allies. He said they were coming here. We have to stop them"

Mai was about to leave when Huey got a grip of her arm and grinned, "Don't worry much about that. It was a desperate hoax on his part. You won't be seeing any unwanted visitors in Moonrea"

"And rightly said," a voice spoke. The teens turned to see Lord Kenshin approach them and both gave a respectful bow.

"Now now, no need for that," Kenshin stated.

"My eternal thanks to you, Huey Freeman. You have been of great help to the Mizushima Clan and Moonrea. Know you have a place as honorary samurai amongst my people should you decide to return here"

"Thank you" Huey replied, giving another bow.

Kenshin turned to his daughter who kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Mai," Kenshin said. He was not surprised to be greeted with cold eyes, but felt hurt that his daughter he had not seen for two years did not acknowledge him warmly.

"Father," Mai replied coldly.

"Is there any way you can forgive this old fool for the way he treated his only daughter?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give a definite answer"

"Then let's go home"


	27. Chapter 26

**This has to be the longest chapter I've written of all my stories \\(^o^)/**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Third P.O.V.**

The return of the Jewel had been joyous occasion for the Mizushima Clan. Everyone gathered around to welcome Mai, but her sights were on two figures.

"Megumi! Ichigo! You're both okay," she called out, running towards them and embracing them. The two returned the gesture, with Megumi planting a kiss on Mai's temple.

"We are glad to see that you're safe, Mai-sama," Ichigo said, as he and Megumi stepped back from the embrace.

"Hold on a minute," Mai began, "if you're here, how did you escape from the Kurosawa?"

"Let's head inside," Kenshin cut in, "There's going to be a time for answers to questions. For now, there's much to be done. It is a day of celebration after all"

Mai had to school her face from scowling. But her father was leader, and she had to comply with his command. She quickly found herself beside Huey and clutched his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You okay?" Huey asked softly, noticing her change in attitude.

"Yeah. Just glad to be home," Mai replied, but Huey could sense the underlying sarcasm in her voice.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Its nothing. We're going to be separated from here. We'll meet again soon"

Mai let go of Huey's hand and asked for someone to show Huey to his room. She could sense his protest, but turned away from him and headed for her own quarters.

* * *

 **Huey P.O.V**

A great feast was to be held that evening in Lord Kenshin's home, for the return of his daughter and the hero that saved her. It was quite a busy household, with preparations underway and clan members looking forward to the occasion.

Huey had never pictured himself in any settlement such as this. Who would have thought that his life would change as much as it did at the arrival of his new neighbor a few months ago. Or that he would embark on a journey with adventures quite different from the kind he had when he was younger. Traveling to new territory, entering a different time zone, clan wars, saving a damsel in distress. He had to hand it to himself, this would make for an interesting chapter in the story of his life.

Huey was currently in his assigned room as he contemplated these things. His thoughts also turned to Mai, worried about her since they departed. He wished that Mai would be more open to him. Hearing a series of short raps, his attention went to the door, where a male voice spoke,

"Huey-san, a bath has been drawn for you. I am to escort you there"

"Thank you," Huey replied, sliding the door open and following the young man.

An hour had passed by the time Huey returned. He was dressed in a black yukata, waiting for a set of clothes for the night's events. As he sat down, he felt a sudden blur to his sight. Huey rubbed his eyes and looked again, seeing himself back at the tree on the Hill. Looking around, his eyes landed on a familiar woman.

"Mrs Mizushima," he greeted, giving a short nod.

"Huey," the woman returned, "you have done well in saving my daughter"

"I would have done it even if you didn't ask. She's," Huey paused, "...special"

"Indeed she is. She's my pride and joy. I have request of you, that is if you have no trouble indulging this old woman one more time"

"And this request is?"

"In Mai's old room, there's a painting of us both. Behind it is a letter I left her. If you could give that to her on my stead"

"I can do that"

"Mai must understand that she's always been my greatest treasure. My jewel"

"The whole 'Jewel of the Mizushima' name, you gave it to her?" Huey asked

"Indeed. It started as a special name I had for her, she was a beautiful little thing growing up. Then as her talents progressed, I suppose that name grew on her. I'm sure she dislikes the name now"

"I have a question, you said that the Mizushima are an advanced race, but from what I see, they're traditional in a way. Why's that?"

"My husband's grandfather -the 'founder' as our history will say- wanted equality between all clans. So he ordered that we live as the people of that time did. It was quite the adjustment from the life of extreme comfort just to seem normal.

"But, few in our ranks are allowed to keep use of our technology. Such as my husband, myself and Mai as well. I taught her what I could before my untimely death. I've watched her grow, and I couldn't be prouder. I just wish she had a normal life"

"I don't think she ever wanted normal," Huey said, "Besides, normal is overrated".

"Indeed it is," Mrs Mizushima laughed, "Well, I must leave again. Do not forget my request. And do let that husband of mine know that he should learn to make better decisions in the near future"

Huey's vision distorted once more and he found himself back in his room, seated seiza style on his futon. He rubbed his eyes, thinking about his encounter with the former Mizushima matriarch and the task to be completed. Huey heard another knock on his door, the servant informing him that the celebration would begin soon and that he had Huey's attire for the evening. _Well_ , Huey thought, _it's now or never_.

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V**

Mai had been soaking in her bath, glad to at last unwind from the day's events. She wanted to forget it all. That she nearly got married, was nearly killed, and the reunion with her father. Mai scowled at those thought of her father. There was no denying that she loved him, but considering what she endured these last few days, she wasn't ready to acknowledge her father warmly. She couldn't even proudly boast any relationship between her father and herself. For crying out loud, the man sent her away for more than 8 years in the name of 'protecting her'! And yet the hidden truth was that Mai would never be at his side or in the comfort of her home; she was going to be in another household for the rest of her life.

Sighing, Mai sunk deeper into the rose scented water until it covered her mouth. She drew her knees to her chin, holding them in place with her arms wrapped around them. It all didn't matter now, she was here. Safe. The only thing left was to prepare to take over leadership of the clan. Mai would be strong. She would be more prepared for anything. Her journey so far had taught her many things, and she would make use of her life lessons to help her through and through.

"Mai-sama," Megumi called through the _shoji_ door. Lifting her head, Mai quickly replied, "Yes?"

"It's time to get out of the bath and prepare for tonight's activities.

"Right," Mai answered, reaching for a towel as she stood up from the bath. Time to get this night over with, Mai thought.

Mai entered the family room, observing the room. Compared to the last time she was here, the room had three low tables. Two long tables for the members of the clan, and one short one at the far end of the room reserved for the head and his family. Both had been decked with mouth watering food, showing the true essence of Japanese cuisine. Painted screens were lined along the four walls of the room.

Mai went round, greeting her family. She smiled at the comments brought by the women of how beautiful she had grown, thanked the men who congratulated her on her bravery. Mai gave a respectful bow towards the elders and spoke with them for a while. She proceeded to small conversations with the kids her age as well as greeting the newer members of the clan (as in the little children and babies) before going to the head table.

The only one present at the table was Huey -dressed in a navy blue yukata- who had been eying her actions the entire time. He looks handsome, Mai thought. She frowned at the thought but dismissed it just as quickly as she took her seat.

"Hey," Huey said in English.

"Hi," Mai replied (in the same language), "That yukata suits you"

"Thanks," Huey offered, "You look beautiful tonight. That red kimono compliments you well"

Mai turned away from Huey, hiding the blush evident her face. She made fiddled with the golden obi of her kimono as she replied, "Thank you".

She turned her gaze to the clan members chattering excitedly amongst themselves and gave a small smile. It was good to be home.

"Mai," Huey called out, "Let's hang out after this"

Mai was puzzled at his idea but nodded in agreement. She wanted to ask more but her father entered the room and all talking ceased as her father took his seat between herself and Huey.

"Tonight is a joyous occasion for us all. At last the threat of the Kurosawa clan ceases and my daughter returns," Mai's father says. To this there were claps and shouts of joy.

"And all of this would not be possible without the help of my daughter's ally, and a true hero to our clan, Huey Freeman. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight"

There were shouts of agreement as everyone began to eat. Mai gave small smiles to those she had eye contact with and looked down at her own food. As she ate, she noticed her father exchanging words with Huey. What are they talking about? She wondered. Mai continued on with eating; and halfway through her meal, she heard her father ask,

"Are you enjoying your meal?"

"I am, father. Thank you," she replied flatly.

"How long will you be this way?"

"Can we not discuss this here? There will be suspicions of the head and his daughter are seen fighting," Mai stated, "We have a lot to discuss. But it won't be here"

Mai heard her father sigh deeply and return to eating his meal. She lost her appetite as soon as her father spoke. She could only stomach a few more bites but no more. Mai laid down her chopsticks and observed the room once more. Her eyes found Huey, who was enjoying his meal (she made sure to inform the cooks of his non-meat appetite).

 _This will probably be the last time we're together like this_ , she thought, _he'll return to Wood-crest and live his life. I'll be here fulfilling my duty to my clan. We'll probably never see each other again after this._

That thought didn't settle well with Mai and she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

Later into the evening, the younger children had been excused from the family room and the sake had been distributed in abundance. The male clan members had approached Huey to congratulate him on saving Mai. They also went on to ask him about how he assisted Mai and about the surface world.

Huey had no qualms indulging them, as he had a questions himself about life Moonrea. As the conversation changed, Huey looked around the room, searching for a certain raven haired girl. He was surprised to find that she was not in the room. Excusing himself from the group, Huey ventured out of the family room and the building in search of Mai. He found her in a garden, sitting by a pond, bathed in the glow of the blue moonlight (he discovered that Moonrea had an artificial pale blue moon). It was an ethereal sight, and a memory he'd be sure to keep.

 **(Conversation between** **Mai** **and Huey in English)**

"Why are you sitting out here?" Huey asked. Mai turned her head in his direction. Giggling she replied,

"Huey-kun, I'm just chilling. Come sit with me"  
Mai lifted her hand and beckoned him closer. Huey complied, sitting beside her on the wooden bench. He noticed an empty sake bottle on the ground, and another in Mai's hands. He took the bottle from her hands and noticed it was empty as well.

"That's mine," Mai huffed, taking the bottle back. She lifted the bottle to her lips, and seeing that it was empty, let the bottle slip from her hands with an annoyed 'tsk'. Huey was quite as speechless, watching Mai rub her pink-stained cheeks.

"You drank all this?" He asked.  
"Hai, Huey-kyun," Mai replied cutely.  
"Why?"  
"The party was boring. So I wanted to make my own," Mai giggled more, "And it's so awesome!"  
"I think you need to go to your room and rest," Huey suggested, reaching out for her elbow, but Mai shook her head, moving away.

"I just need some fresh air and then I'll be fine," Mai slurred slightly, "And I can take care of myself, thank you very much". Sitting upright, she asked, "How is my home finding you?"

"You mean how are you finding my home," Huey corrected her.  
"Same thing. Now question the answer"

Huey shook his head, chuckling to himself at Mai's behavior. "It's interesting. Different from mine in every way. And I guess it will be quite the number of pages to fill all this in my memoirs"  
"You know you can't in any way speak to anyone about this world," Mai gasped in alarm.  
"I'm only kidding," Huey replied, smiling at the heiress.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the night air when Mai suggested, "Let's go to my room!"

Huey stared at her in surprise before replying, "Isn't it improper for a male to enter an unmarried woman's private quarters?"

Safe to say, Huey was shocked when Mai grinned at him, grabbed his hand with anything iron grip and lead him to her room. Mai would halt to check that the hallways they passed through were clear. On reaching their destination, she quietly yet swiftly slid the _shoji_ door open and both teens entered the dimly lit room. Mai slid the door closed, her back to Huey and giggling quietly to herself.

"You're quite the rebellious one today," Huey grinned. He turned from Mai, about to survey her room when he felt a weight on his back. Huey wanted to say something but was cut off by a somber voice

"I just want to forget. Forget about it all, even for a little while"  
"Mai...," Huey whispered. Using his right hand, he pulled Mai into his arms, holding her close.  
"You're a little out of it and you need rest," he murmured into her ear.  
"Our journey ends here. Tomorrow you'll return to the surface and I'll be here"  
"We can still visit each other. We're friends right? There's still so much more we have to do, you know, as ordinary teenagers"  
"You don't understand," Mai insisted, "I'm no ordinary teenager. I'm Mai Mizushima, the Jewel of the Mizushima Clan and heir apparent. I'll be training for the part soon. I can never have the life of an ordinary teenager"

Silence hung heavy in the air. Mai slowly wrapped her arms around Huey's middle, clutching the fabric of his back. Sniffling into Huey's chest, she continued,  
"I wish I was Lee. I wish I had her life. I wish I had..."

"Enough, Mai!" Huey cut in.

"You can't say things like that. You can't wish to be Lee. Know why? Because she doesn't exist, you do, Mai," Huey said softly, his maroon eyes locked with her obsidian orbs, "You are Mai. Strong, smart, brave and beautiful. And best of all, you are your own person"

Mai bit her lower lip, as beads of tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt Huey wipe her tears, and keep his hands on her soft cheeks, lifting her face towards his.

"Everything's going to be alright," Huey whispered, brushing Mai's cheeks softly with his thumbs. Not able to resist, Mai, with her left hand, traced the contours of Huey's face, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her finger tips. As she did this, she could feel strange and yet welcoming twists in her abdomen, aware of how close she and Huey were.

Huey shut his eyes, leaning into her touch when her palm found the side of his face. There was something that existed between them. He could feel it. Just her touch, made him feel things he once felt, only this was much more than before. And he knew Mai felt it too. Huey's cracked open, gazing at Mai once more before leaning in and locking her lips in his own.

Mai was frozen, her buzzed state vanished at the feel of Huey's lips on her own. It was her first kiss after all. Unsure of what to do, she decided to act on instinct, moving her lips with his own. It was awkward for the first few moments, but Mai's confidence gradually rose. She felt Huey's hands slip from her face and lift her arms, wrapping them around his neck. Mai gasped, breaking the kiss when she felt Huey's hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry," Huey apologised, "I'm guessing that was your first kiss and..."

"You should go," Mai said, turning away from Huey.

"Mai, I get that you might have been uncomfortable but..."

"Just forget it and leave"

"I can't forget anything. Especially not my feelings for you. And I know you feel the same way"

"Well I don't and you shouldn't. You can't possibly hope for something between us to happen"

"What about our kiss?"

"It means nothing to me. What is important now is my clan. Our crossroads are here Huey and it's high time we go our separate ways. You return to your world and forget about mine. You don't care about anyone but yourself, right? Just go do that"

"Doesn't what we went through together mean anything to you?"

"It does and for that I'm grateful. But I can't keep chasing illusions. I'm heiress and I'll continue to do that. So just go"

"You know what? Fine!"

With that, Huey left, slamming the door shut behind him. Silent tears streamed down Mai's face as she collapsed to the floor.

The following morning, Mai stuck to the confines of her room, having had little sleep throughout the night. She refused denied any food that was brought for her, and remained in the cocoon of her futon. By midday, she heard Megumi announce her presence before entry into her room.

"Mai-sama," Megumi began, "Huey-san has returned to the surface"

Mai threw the blankets of her body, her gaze fixed on Megumi as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Hai," Megumi replied, "this morning"

Mai wanted to run. She wanted to run after Huey and say she didn't mean it. That she wanted him to stay. But it was too late.

* * *

 **Ladies** **and gentlemen,**  
 **Sadly this** **is** **the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing this story and it was quite the journey. Took me a while, but this book has seen its end.**

 **Thank you**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N So here we are. First, I want to apologise for implying last chapter was the end of the story. Rest assured, the story ain't over yet.**

 **Also, a huge thank you to Pink360x3 here on Wattpad. Thank you for your support and most importantly, the ideas you had for the ending.**

 **Thank you to all my readers for taking time to read this story and for your votes and comments as well.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Moonrea**

Megumi enjoyed being home, with family and friends, and not having to be another persona in a foreign land. Admittedly she did enjoy her time at the surface, at least the parts that didn't involve having to escape the clutches of the Kurosawa. She got to journey across new planes and experience a lot of things that Moonrea didn't offer. Case in point, the luxuries of a beauty spa. But at the end of the day, there was no place like home. However, in the few weeks since her return to the Mizushima island, one thing -or to be specific, one person- seemed to dampen the complete joy she should be feeling.

Mai.

Mai had occupied herself day in and day out. In the first week, it had been spending time with the members of the clan (her father excluded). In the second week, she went out on diplomatic trips to the other clan islands to improve relations between them and the Kurosawa, as well as attending the trial of Shane Kurosawa. It was quite the occasion as it was the first trial to be had in Moonrea with the criminal being tried for treason and deciding his -as well as that of his accomplices- punishment. They had been cast to the an island reserved for criminals. The 'Bare lands'. There they would stay for a period of 5 years and after, would work the farmlands of the clans until a time the Clan Head deems it that they served their sentence. And until then, they would not be allowed entry to the Kurosawa island.

However, imagine Megumi's surprise when Mai did not show any reaction towards the verdict. She acted indifferent, as though it was a fleeting matter that didn't need that much attention. What worried Megumi more was the way Mai acted afterwards. Mai had taken a trip to the Mori island, going to visit her old school. An old friend of Megumi's was kind enough to let her know that Mai pretty much spent her time training from dawn til dusk, sparring with anyone who was available. If it wasn't for Mai's sensei, who sent her home to rest, Mai would have trained herself to death.

And now, Mai spent time in the clan library or in her room. Having had enough of the turn of events, Megumi decided it was time for an intervention.

* * *

Mai had been reading a book about her grandfather's reign when a messenger interrupted her. The messenger being Ichigo.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Mai-sama," Ichigo greeted. Mai looked up at him, seeing him wear a white polo shirt and brown slacks, his dark hair a bit messy and his charcoal eyes dancing with content. It had become a regular thing adopt the current style of clothing from the surface. For instance, Mai had on a dark grape sweatshirt and black sweatpants (She was in a dark mood).

"So it has," said Mai, "What brings you here?"

"Megumi was hoping you could join her for tea. She misses your company"

"Is that so? I guess I'll see her later"

"She's hoping you could join her now. And by the looks of things, you need a break"

"But my apparel. ..?"

"Its Megumi. She won't mind at all"

Mai kept silent for a moment, and finally agreed to go. Both Ichigo and herself left the library, making their way towards Megumi's family home in comfortable silence. Once they arrived at their destination, Ichigo bid Mai farewell, and Mai thanked him for escorting her in return. She watched him leave before entering Mai's home.

Before Mai could announce her presence, Megumi's mother had caught sight of her saying, "Oh, Mai-chan! It's so lovely to see you. Megumi's been waiting for you. Coming in"

"Thank you, Obaa-san," Mai replied, removing her shoes and following the older woman through the house. (Obaa-san - grandmother)

When they arrived, Megumi's mother exchanged a few words with Megumi herself. Mai peered into the room. She saw that Megumi -dressed in a white kimono and haori- already seated in front of a table with a tea set and treats atop it.

"Come have a seat, Mai-sama," Megumi called softly.

Mai, on realizing that Megumi's mother had left them, gave a short bow and took her seat. If someone were to see the two together at a glance, they would have assumed that Mai and Megumi were sisters. But while Megumi's eyes were a warm brown, Mai's were a chilly obsidian. Megumi had an air of calm, and Mai was tense.

Megumi lifted the tiny kettle, gesturing it towards Mai. Mai took a ceramic cup from the table and leaned forward, holding out the cup to Megumi. Pouring the tea, Megumi said,

"It's been a while since we've done something together"

"I can't disagree with that," Mai replied, placing the cup now filled with tea on the table. She watched Megumi pour tea into her own cup before placing the kettle on the table once more. Megumi lifted the cup to her lips, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"You've been scarce, Mai-sama"

"I've just been busy with a few things," Mai replied quickly.

"Is that so?"

A short silence ensued, as both women drank their tea.

"Something is weighing heavy on your mind," Megumi stated.

"What makes you say that, Megumi-san?"

"Call it an intuition of sorts, but you've not been yourself these past few weeks"

"If my father put you up to this then I'm leaving," Mai retorted, slightly slamming her cup onto the table.

"I assure you that he does not even know about this. You have changed. And it's not for the better. You work yourself to exhaustion and you hardly speak to anyone"

"I'm preparing myself to be a proper leader"

"That's well and good but you have time for that. Right now you should focus on things like your relationship with your father. Don't think I haven't noticed how you avoid him unless it's for matters dealing with the clan. That's not right"

Megumi watched Mai, waiting for a reaction, but the girl remained silent. Megumi pressed on

"I want to understand why you're doing this to yourself. Ever since Huey Freeman left you..."

Megumi paused, thoughts running through her head. She did not miss the tight grip of the cup in Mai's hands.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing," Mai forced out, but her body language betrayed her.

"You should know by now that I can read you well Mai. Did he hurt you? Is that way he left so quickly?"

Mai didn't answer immediately, her head facing the ground. Megumi was about to ask more when she heard Mai voice out softly, "He didn't hurt me. I told him to leave"

"Why?"

Mai stayed silent.

"Mai, why did you tell him to leave"

"Because he had to return to his world"

"Mai, I can tell there's more to it than that"

" There's no way I could be a part of his world nor he mine"

The dots connected together slowly, but the realisation hit Megumi in a second.

"You have feelings for him," It was not a question but Mai's silence confirmed it all the same.

"I'm afraid," Mai began, drawing in a breath, "because it's not something expected of me. I have a duty to my clan. I couldn't hope to pursue what ever it is I feel with the life I have ahead of me"

Pushing the table aside, Megumi crawled towards Mai and gathered the girl into her arms. She could feel Mai shaking in her arms, and the short chokes of breath told her that Mai was crying.

"Oh, Mai," Megumi cooed, "You're still young. You don't have to put so much pressure on yourself"

"Its pointless," Mai stated stubbornly through her tears. She withdrew from Megumi's arms and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you for the tea, Megumi-san. But I have a duty to my clan and to the people of Moonrea," Mai declared.

Mai was about to stand up when Ichigo stepped into the room.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I brought a letter for Mai," Ichigo said, handing Mai the letter.

"From who?"

"Taro Kurosawa"

Mai's eyes widened as she looked at the large envelope in her hands. She ripped open the envelope, finding another envelope and a letter. She opened the letter first, scanning the contents...

 _To the Jewel_

 _A friend asked me to deliver this to you as soon as I could. Given the events of the past three weeks (and your rarely being around thank you very much!) I was only able to deliver it now._

 _Taro_

 _Head of the Kurosawa Clan_

Mai rolled her eyes at Taro's nature and opened the second envelope. She was curious about the contents, throwing caution to the wind. Inside were was a folded paper that was at least more than a decade and another folded paper that was smaller in size. Reading the latter first, she nearly burst into tears:

 _I will wait for you_

 _H. F_

Mai folded the paper and went onto the final letter. After read it, she truly was in tears.

* * *

 **Huey**

Since he boarded the plane and sat on his assigned seat in the economic class, Huey kept his face fixed on the window next to him. And to make sure no one conversed with him, he had on his headphones, blasting music into his ears. Huey wanted to forget it all. His time in Moonrea and the girl he forced himself to leave, the one he developed feelings for. _Kami just let me forget_ , Huey thought to himself, clutching the cloth around his heart with the protruding ache. Shutting his eyes, he gradually slipped into the arms of sleep, silent tears trailing down his face.

 ***Time skip brought to you by Shane***

When Huey came through the front door of his home, Granddad shot out of his seat, ready to scold the teen. But one look from Huey made the old man stop and mutter, "Go to your room, son. We'll talk later"

For the first time in a long time, Huey gave Granddad a small -albeit sad- smile, making his way upstairs. He entered his empty room, closing the door behind him. Seeing Riley's usual messy side and his own, neat and tidy as always, brought a sense of normalcy to him. Huey crossed to his side of the room, dumping the bag he carried on the ground and collapsing on his bed.

It only took a moment, but all his tears, his feelings, came out in waves. During this, his mind traveled back in time, to his past relationships with Ming and Mai. He didn't think he'd feel this way again after Ming, only now it was worse, way worse. He thought back to all their encounters in the past. The first time he saw her from his window, meeting her has Lee, all the way to her revealing her true identity as Mai. He should have trusted his instincts, maybe then, he wouldn't be feeling the way he did.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

For the next few weeks, Huey was on autopilot both at school and at home. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, and did his usual routines out of necessity. But at the end of the day, he would cry silent tears, with most nights struggling to sleep.

Granddad was worried. He hated that Huey was being a shell of himself. He assumed that maybe Huey needed time to sort this out on his own and would gradually return to his usual self. But time showed him that it was not going to happen anytime sooner. Granddad had Riley go talk to Huey.

"Why do I have to do it?" the young teen complained.

"He's your brother, boy. Go do the brotherly thing and find out what's wrong with Huey"

"But, Granddad..."

"I'll pay you fifty dollars if you find out what's wrong"

"Deal"

And off Riley went, only to rush back downstairs after five minutes.

"What did he say?" Granddad asked

"Eh," Riley replied.

"What!?" Granddad exclaimed, "Didn't you two talk and have a heart to heart?"

"He also threatened to take out his sword and slit my throat if I didn't leave him alone. Now, pay up"

"What? Like hell I will since you didn't get nothing. You can kiss that $50 goodbye," Granddad declared, waving the $50 bill in Riley's face. Granddad was about to turn away and pocket it when Riley held onto his arm.

"Hold on, Granddad," Riley said, "I don't have to ask Huey to know about what's going on. He's only like that when he gets rejected"

"Are you sure? He's not been in a relationship since, you know who"

"Yeah, but is Huey ever open" Riley replied, swiping the money off Granddad's hand.

"Thanks Granddad!"

"But don't you know who she is?" Granddad called out, but he was answered with silence. Granddad scratched the side of his face thoughtfully. If its because of a girl, he thought, then maybe Jazmine might help.

With a new resolve, Granddad left his home. His destination, the DuBois residence.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** -

Huey was completing his homework when he heard a soft knock on the door. What now? He thought. Earlier, Riley had irritated him, asking him questions he was not ready to answer.

The knock was heard once more, to which he answered, "I'm busy"

He heard the door creak open and a voice call out, "Huey"

"Jazmine, I said I'm busy"

"I can see that, but I was hoping we could talk"

"Is it something life threatening?"

"Well not exactly but..."

"Then leave!"

"What's the matter with you? Ever since you came back, you've been different. You're not the Huey I know. Its just not fair that you're doing this to yourself"

"Let's get one thing clear Jazmine," Huey said in a monotone voice , "you don't know me. And you never will. Now get out "

"Is this because of Lee? She did something to you didn't she? I always had a feeling she was bad news. That no good..."

"Just stop. I know why you're doing this," Huey said, getting up and stalking towards Jazmine,

"Understand me when I say this. You won't talk that way about her. You don't know anything about her. And I'll never reciprocate your feelings. Now, get. OUT!"

"Where is she then, huh?" Jazmine choked, her eyes shiny with tears, "She left you and you can't accept anyone's help? Or even let anyone in. You, Huey Freeman are a hollow monster!"

With that, Jazmine turned away and left the room in tears. Huey sighed, going back to his seat. His ears picked the sound of thundering footsteps.

"Boy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Granddad yelled, "Jazmine is a mess of tears"

"She should mind her own business"

"That's it, I am sick and tired of your mood swings. You better sort things out before I..."

"Before you what, hit me? I'll gladly welcome it"

"Is it wrong that I have concern for you? It's obvious that something's wrong"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine"

"No you're not! You're giving yourself misery because of a girl? You better get your act together"

Granddad stormed off, leaving Huey to his thoughts.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** -

Late into the evening that very day, when most folks in the neighborhood would more likely be asleep, Huey decided to go outside. He took his katana with him, making his way to his hill. He strolled through the nearby park, stopping momentarily at the tree where he first spied on Mai. He ventured on, seemingly not aware of the brewing storm above. Huey finally stopped at the familiar lone tree atop the hill.

 **(I recommend listening to Say I believe in it by Isabella Antena)**

He took caution to make sure that his surroundings were clear, he wouldn't want any unwanted eyes seeing him in this state. Finally, Huey lets all his feelings pour out by stabbing the tree. The lightening flashes above and the thunder roars as rain begins to fall. With the thunder still booming, it drowns out his screams of rage and sorrow.

Once he had no more to vent out, exhaustion took over, forcing Huey to collapse to his knees. With the last energy he could muster, he shifted Huey shifted his body so his back could lean back against the tree. He lifted his knees, wrapping his arms around them and tucked his head in them. Huey could feel himself shiver, unsure whether it was because of his now drenched body or the overwhelming feelings.

Moments pass, and he looks up at the sky thinking about all his memories. Everything he went through. His family issues, Jazmine, EVERYTHING! Then he looked back to the memory that went down with Ming, and then Finally, the ONE girl he TRULY grew to love...Mai. Huey recalled the note he left behind. But it had been weeks, and he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

While sitting there he envisioned them having a relationship, then with the passing years, it blossoming to a beautiful wedding and then a honeymoon (he chuckled bitterly a this point). Then 2 years later, they would had a beautiful baby girl, and he would sacrifice his everything just for her.

Huey smirked to himself and then wept at the loss of that dream. He releases his hands from their grasp and places them on his sides. His right hand landed on his katana. Grabbing onto it, Huey held it with both ends, pointing the sharp end towards his heart. The ache in his heart had not in anyway receded. This was the best way for it to stop.

Huey shut his eyes tightly, ready to plunge the blade in his chest when it was suddenly knocked off his hands. He looked around and saw a black kunai. What?

"What the hell where you about to do, Freeman?" Mai scolded hotly. She was breathing hard, glaring at Huey. She was wearing a dark green sundress with a black leather jacket on top and ankle boots.

"This is a hallucination," Huey uttered.

"Believe me, you wish it wasn't"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"You act as though you weren't about to take your own life. You're welcome by the way"

"What do you care. It's none of your business"

"Oh yeah? Guess what, it became by business when you were about to take your own life! And I wasn't about to let you go"

"You already let me go that night, the night you rejected me"

"I was drunk," Mai defended.

"Great excuse," Huey replied sarcastically.

"Baka!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Then for someone so smart, you should have known about the slight possibility that some of the things I said weren't true!"

"For once, stop with the mixed signals and lies. And tell me the truth. If not, just go back and play heiress"

"You know what, I will," Mai shouted, "I got my mum's letter. She told me not to let loyalty to my clan stop me from living. She told me live freely and be in control of my own fate.

"I was so conflicted about it. Know why? Because there's my duty and my heart. I was heartbroken because I let you go and sacrificed what could have been my greatest source of happiness. So I decided to take a chance and come here. And what do I find, you trying to kill yourself. You promised me you would wait for me and yet you were going to take yourself away from me"

Huey grabbed Mai by her arms and asked,

"How do you feel about me?"

Mai looked away from Huey, but he shook her, having her face him.

"Tell me," he urged.

"You mean a lot to me. It broke me that you left. I've grown to care about in a way I've never felt before"

Huey drew closer. Both teens were ignorant to the fact that they were drenched, Huey more than Mai.

"I know you have more to say," Huey said softly.

"I'm still new to this," Mai replied, "But I like you. I like you a lot. I want to get to know you more than I did before. I..."

Mai was cut off by Huey's lips on her own. She shut her eyes, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. When they parted for air, Huey had his hands on Mai's waist. He crushed her into his arms, loving the feel of her body against his own. Both had grins on their faces.

"This isn't an illusion, right?" Huey asked.

"I'm here. With you. I'm never leaving," Mai replied, pulling Huey closer to her by his collar and into a loving kiss.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay tuned for a sequel**


End file.
